The Ties That Bind
by ThePurpleRaven
Summary: A different kind of Undertale story dealing with alternate timelines and the quest to find answers when two timelines come together and crash. It's my first fanfic so please be gentle. Its more fluffy than smutty but there is some cussing so rated M just to he safe. Oh and no I do not own Undertale, Toby does, bless his soul for this game. I also don't own the cover image.
1. Colliding Forces

Dani POV

 _It was the same old song and dance all over again._ Dani thinks to herself as watching the evil child approach. _She will walk in and i would give her my speech on EXP and LOVE, then we will fight. So far its been four times and she can't get passed my Gaster Blasters, soon enough she'll die and we'll just reset to right before she walks in._ Right on cue there was a scream and she watched Lisa fall to the ground. Then the walls melted away, the floor caves beneath both of them. _Welp here we go again_ she sighs as the world begins to darken. However this time was different, right before Dani blacks out she sees another soul run right into Lisa's and then everything flashes in a white light.

Sans POV

 _Man this kid is DETERMINED, This has to be the kids fourth death in a row._ Sans thinks to himself as Chara walks slowly towards him. They skip the whole intro, both having heard it and sans growing tired of repeating it. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you..." sans sighs having said this four times before "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." as the final sentence ends Chara is bombarded with blue bones and Gaster Blasters which they dodge ever so narrowly, having memorized the pattern. _Hey he's getting better at this, maybe he'll actually..._ the thought fades as Chara gets hit one too many times and falls to the floor. Here we go then, back to the beginning for round six. Like always, the walls melt away and floor caves in under them, but this time was different, before sans could melt away with the timeline he sees a soul crash into Chara's causing a white flash and then... nothing.

Dani POV

Dani wakes up to find herself freezing and face down in a field of snow. _What in the hell?_ She brushes herself off and silently thanks her past self for always wearing a black hoodie and leggins because she was too lazy to wear real pants. Quickly she remembers where she was before and looks around for Lisa but there was no sign of her anywhere, not even a body print to wear she might have landed. In the distance she sees a few building and chimney smoke. _Oh this is BAD, theres a serial killer in a town of new victims. I gotta go!_ Quickly she gets up and runs towards the little town in hopes she might not be too late.

Sans POV

Sans wakes up in his bed, sweating from all the excitement of the previous timeline. He looks around and realizes that he is not where he should be. _Why am i not in the judgement room? Where is Chara?_ His thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on his door and an energetic voice on the other side "Sans you lazy bones! Are you really still in bed? " "Pap... Papyrus? How could you even be..." sans runs to the door and swings it open to find his brother mid knock. "PAPYRUS!" He hugs his brother and cries into his shoulder. "Brother? Are you ok? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" "No Papyrus, not anymore... not anymore..."

 ** _Hey everybody, welcome to my first fanfic. I know it is kind of vague right now but you get some answers inn chapter 2! Please read and review! And if I don't update everyday please don't hurt me, I work three jobs. I will do my best to keep up! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Ice to meet you

Sans POV

After the tearful reunion with Papyrus, Sans decided to go out and see if everything was truly back to normal. He stepped outside and saw all the old familiar faces, everyone was still even in Grillby's. They greeted sans with high-fives and smiles as he walked to his bar stool and ordered a burg with a side bottle of ketchup. Sans had no idea what was going on but hell if he was going to question it, he was in a happy timeline. But as soon as those thoughts came, the left only to be replaced with a deep feeling of dread in his stomach. If he was transported here from a genocide timeline... Where was Chara? Crap! _How could I be so stupid!_ He mentally scolded himself as he jumped from the bar stool and ran outside, knowing Grillby would just put it on his ever growing tab.

Dani POV

Huffing and puffing, Dani could hardly keep her head up while running. She wasn't the most "in shape" girl ever since she dropped gymnastics to stay at home and play video games. Plus finding out she could use magic was a big reason she locked herself in her room and spent all of her time trying to master this blue magic that would cause her left eye and hands to glow. Its remembering those times she hurts most. _I should have spent more time with her, my wonderful sister, while I had her._ It was because she was running and deep in thought when she didn't notice the figure also frantically running toward her. There was a SMACK as both Dani and some random stranger fell to the snow on their backs.

POV of both Dani/Sans from now on

Sans slowly got up and rubbed his head sorely "Well that's the last time I think and run" he mutters to himself. He looks around trying to find what he ran into. There in the snow he sees a human girl. Acting quickly he uses his magic to pick her up and pin her to a nearby tree. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Still dazed and more than a little confused Dani manages to gather her wits enough to see a skeleton in a lue hoodie pinning her to a tree. _Is that a...a..._ she thinks to herself before finally screaming "SKELETON!" She begins squirming around in fit to release herself from the magic, in times of distress, her eye starts to glow and this was one of those times. With a glowing blue eye she yells at sans "Put me down NOW or you're going to have a baaaad time." Upon seeing her glowing eye sans releases her and walks up to her more than a bit curious to see how she could have an eye like his. "Hey kid, the names sans. Do you mind telling me how you did that glowy eye trick?" Dani picks herself up and dusts herself off before retorting "Well gee, my name is Dani thanks for asking and you don't just go around asking people why their eyes glow, that's rude. You don't see me asking you why you have no skin." Sans laughs at her as Dani tries to to pick snow from her unmentionables.

"Sorry kid, you just caught me off guard is all. Let's start over. Hi, I'm sans, and you are?"

"Dani. My names is Dani, it's really..." She trails off as she picks ice off her hair "It's really ICE to meet you" she says with a grin as she hold out a hand full of hair ice.

Sans marveled at the pun, no one else punned like he did, this was probably more rare than the fact that she was human.

"Woah, kid nice one! I enjoyed that a skele-TON." Dani laughed and sans couldn't tell why but he never wanted to stop hearing her laugh.

After deciding that they where both freezing sans suggested they go to Grillby's for some burgs and shelter from the cold. They sat in a booth nearest the door so no one could here them talk. Both of them so filled with questions and desperate for answers.

"Alright I think it's safe to say we both have questions, so why don't we each take turns asking one question. Sound good?" Dani asked as sans nodded in agreement.

"Ok, lady's first, where am I?" Dani continued

"Snowdin. My turn, how did you get here?"

Dani paused at the question, SHE didn't even know how she got here.

"Honestly, I dont know, one second I'm in a battle with..." she trails off trying to gauge how much she can trust this guy.

"...someone. And the next there's a bright light and POOF I'm here."

"So you saw the white light too?!" Sans nearly bursts out of his seat upon hearing this.

"Yes? And hey it's my turn now. I get two since you got two."

"Fair enough." sans settles back in his seat but can't stop his hand from quivering in excitement.

"Ok, first, why are there creatures crawling all over the place? And second, should I worry about them eating me?"

Sans chuckled at the last question only to receive a curious look from Dani, signaling that she wasn't joking. "Well to ease your mind I'll answer the second one first. No. No one is going to eat you, that's gross. Second, haven't you been told the story of humans and monsters where you're from?"

"There are no monsters where I am from."

"Alright well sit back and relax because it's story time."

Sans told Dani all about the war between humans and monster, how the humans had locked monsters away down below Mt. Ebott and finally about the seals and the seven human souls needed to destroy the barrier. Dani listened quietly, slowly taking it all in. When sans was finished, she simple let out and oh. This was certainly different from where she as from.

 _I'm going to have to work some real miracles to survive around here_. Dani thought to herself before sans interrupted her thought process by asking his question.

"So what is it like where you're from?"

 _Well that's a loaded question_ she thought to herself.

"Well, in my reality, we are not as nice to each other as monsters are here. You see we live in peace mostly but every now and again we get a 'corrupted soul'. A corrupt soul is a soul that has strayed from the path of peace and has a non quenchable blood lust for other souls. It is my job to pass judgement on whoever enters our area, and if they are a corrupt soul it is my job to stop them and end them." The light in Dani's eyes faded for the last part. Sans just looked at her in disbelief. Finally he thought to himself Finally, there's someone else like me.

 _ **Well that was a long one! Sorry for all the dialogue, I'm just trying to establish some background especially on Dani. No one knows what the white flash is (except me muahaha) but they'll get to trying to solve that eventually. Please rate and review! And if I don't update everyday please don't hurt me, I work three jobs. I will do my best to keep up! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Wanna go bitch hunting?

After what seemed like the longest round of 20 questions both Dani and Sans had ever played in their life, they settled down to eat their food. Dani marveled at how alike her and sans where. Both were capable of magic, both had one younger sibling and both were extremely lazy. Sans stared at her from across the table She's actually really pretty he thought to himself as he devoured his burg _She's not classically pretty like the ones I usually go for but… She has beauty, natural beauty that doesn't need makeup or heels._ Dani caught him staring and could feel a really strong blush coming on, there was something about this guy she really liked, that's why she decided to ask him something she had never asked anyone.

"H-Hey sans? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did kiddo." He said with a playful wink. She giggles before inhaling deeply.

"Ok so this may sound crazy, but do you ever feel like you're living the same events over and over? Like you've seen all this before?"

Sans stopped mid bite and froze. _She couldn't be talking about what I think she's talking about... could she?_

"W-what do you mean kid? Like deja vu or something?" he asked with hesitation.

"No, deja vu is when the same thing happens over and over. What I'm talking about is something like...alternate timelines." She stopped so she could hear him say how crazy she was... but he didn't. He looked at her with eyes that begged her to go on.

"So one person's decision affects everything else. They choose to be good or bad and our lives all just revolve around that. I can remember..." her tone getting softer and the light in her eyes growing darker "I remember every time Lisa and I were friends... how we used to watch anime together and play video games every night... sleepovers with her and my little sister, Kris... But then she died and reset everything. When she came back, I had to watch my best friend slaughter everyone in her path... including my 10 year old baby sister. I told Kris not to get near her but goddamn her hard head. Kris thought she could change her, that maybe if we gave her a chance to be a good person, she would. And it was with that same goddamn faith she died with a knife in her back while trying to hug that monster..." Dani broke down at the last word, she hugged herself tightly and softly sobbed until she felt a pair of bony yet somehow warm arms around her.

"I know exactly how you feel." sans whispered.

"You do? So I'm not crazy? I'm not the only one living this same hell?"

Sans chuckled darkly at the last statement, "No, far from it, but so far you're the only person I have ever met to know about the timelines and the resets. You have no idea how many times I have watched Papyrus turn to dust right in front of me. That dirty brother killer. But I have him back now, thanks to some weird reset with that flash of light."

"Wait, sans..." Dani said coming out of her sob a little. "...if this is another one of YOUR timelines but you're here by mistake, shouldn't there be another sans? The original sans from this world?"

"I've been thinking about that too but I think I have figured it out. I don't change much from timeline to timeline. I mainly change after the death of my brother, since I woke up in my own bed and Papyrus still alive, I must have fused with the sans from this world. I would think I would be able to see his thoughts and memories since we now inhabit one body but since the sans from this timeline hasn't been changed by Papyrus' death yet, we have the same thoughts and memories, so no difference."

"That makes sense," Dani said before coming to another horrible realization. "B-but sans, then if your corrupt soul is here then where's the original soul, your "Frisk, as you call him?"

"No clue kid but I DO know that Chara is going to go after Frisk since they both have the power of resetting and if I know Chara, she's going after power. Plus we have two psychopaths to worry about, your Lisa and they decide to team up it won't be good."

"That's true... we have to find them before they kill everyone in this timeline! Both of them together they could do serious damage."

"Yeah but there's one thing they didn't count on." sans said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Dani asked wiping of the final traces of her emotional breakdown.

"Us. working together." He extended his hand toward her, "So, Dani, I have one more question to ask you. Wanna go bitch hunting?"

 _ **Happy holidays! My gift to you is popping out this chapter on Christmas so you may have some answers and background on Dani in this wonderful Holiday season. I'm sorry for not updating the past two days, work has been slaughtering me but hey I promised I would try. Also, is the two point of views at the same time too hard to follow? Doing it from two POV's lets me keep the story moving faster but I feel like it can be confusing to follow. Please let me know what you think!**_


	4. When girls collide

Sans and Dani rushed out of the diner, feeling foolish they let themselves be distracted from searching for their enemies.

"I have an idea" sans said as the two walked towards the "Welcome to Snowdin" sign.

"Why don't we go back to where you first landed, there might be some tracks leading to-" sans was cut off by an ear splitting scream that rang out from somewhere in the forest.

"I've never heard that scream before..." Sans muttered to himself.

"That's because that's Lisa's scream. Same one I've heard over and over ringing throughout the judgement hall whenever I defeat her. Come on, we have to hurry." Dani grabs sans sleeve and starts pulling him along as they run into the snow covered forest.

After walking for a few hours they finally heard voices in the forest. They approached the voices but made sure to stay hidden behind the trees. Finally they came across a clearing where they saw two bodies laying in the snow. Both seemed to be breathing heavily. Finally, one body slowly rose from the snow, shaking and struggling to do so. Dani had never seen this girl but sans knew exactly who it was.

"Chara." He whispered as his eye began to glow. He began walking toward her before Dani grabbed his hood and pulled him back behind the tree trunk making him land on his back with a soft thud. He looked up at her confused and she simply signaled with her eyes towards the other body in the snow. Slowly the other body started picking themselves up. The girl wore a striped shirt like Cara but instead of a pale girl girl with short hair this girl had short tight curls and a dark skin complexion.

Dani mouthed to sans "Lisa."

sans slowly started to stand up and got moved closer to Dani. Both watching intently to see what the girls would do next. Both girls were quite battered with blood dried onto their clothes, knives and even their face. Lisa and Chara just stared into each other's blood shot eyes menacingly while heaving and trying to catch their breaths. Even though it was about 20 degrees, both girls were sweating and looked exhausted but neither of them faltered. Finally Chara spoke.

"Well you're strong... I'll give you that..." Chara spoke in between gasps of air. "I haven't had this much of a workout since... battling sans. However I can't... let you... DEFEAT ME! I WILL KILL ALL THE PEOPLE OF THE UNDERGROUND AND WHEN i REACH THE SURFACE ALL WILL COWER BEFORE-"

"Oh god do you ever shut the fuck up?" Lisa retorted, unamused by Chara's rambling. "Geez if this underground means so much to you, maybe I will take it for myself just so you can't have it." Lisa said with a smirk.

This set Chara into a fury as she charged towards Lisa, swinging her knife all about trying to slash at Lisa. Lisa dodged her attacks and tried to land a few of her own with her butcher's knife but she kept narrowly missing Chara since her frantic fit caused her to move about too quickly.

"Lisa looks pretty strong, but why is she so slow?" sans whispered, looking to Dani.

"Lisa is slow but that's because she is very calculating." Dani responded, not moving her eyes from the fighting girls. "Lisa's tactic is to think out her moves and observes her opponent's move in order to predict and eventually defeat them. It plays to her advantage well because by the time her opponents get tired, she's already seen all of their moves and is able to deal the finishing blows. However, it looks like she's having trouble this time. I wonder why..."

"Chara isn't predictable." sans answered. "Chara fights quickly and frantically. She fills herself up with rage and then let's it all out in spurts. Chara is too quick to pinpoint or nail down without magic, Lisa can't predict her moves because not even chara knows her next move. It's simply fight now and think later. But so far it seems she can't land many blows since Lisa is able to dodge quite well."

"So they're pretty evenly matched. Opposite fighting styles that cancel each other out. Well there goes my hope of them just offing themselves and saving us the trouble." Dani sighed.

"Hey Dani, can Lisa use magic?" sans asked turning back to the deadly catfight.

"No. Just me. Only the judge of souls can use magic. When one judge dies the next one is determined by whoever got the ability to use magic. I won that raffle." Dani says sarcastically. "Can Chara use magic?" Dani asks.

"No, only monsters can use magic here. Since Chara is human, she has not the gift." sans replies with a light chuckle.

Lisa and Chara were really going at it, Lisa's naturally athletic physique allowed her to dodge Chara's frantic jabbing with a couple of flips and rolls. This was frustrating Chara and not to mention tiring her out, however, little did she know Lisa was also getting quite frustrated and tired as well. By the time sans and Dani had refocused on the fight, both girls were shaking with fatigue hardly being able to stand. Finally, with a final huff, Chara fell to the snow face down and heaving. Lisa lifted her knife above her head with shaking arms about to finish Chara off before she too found that she didn't even have the strength to finish her off. Lisa dropped next to Chara also face down and heaving.

Sans breaks the silence. "Well that settles that." We can finish them off now while they're tired and..." He looks over at Dani who is shaking her head at him with a disappointed look. "What?" sans looks at her confused.

"You KNOW what. We can't kill them now. There's no honor in that. Do you really want to sink down to their level and finish them when they're in this state? You need to give them a chance to defend themselves or else you're no better than they are."

"Uuugghhhh fiiiine." sans complains rolling his eyes. "Then what do we do with them? We can't let them stay here, they'll kill everybody."

"Well, maybe not. I know for a fact Lisa isn't going to give up until Chara is dead. She's very persistent. Is it safe to assume Chara is as well?"

"Yeah, the kid is DETERMINED. No matter how many times they die they always come back until their victim is dead."

"So..." Dani begins "They'll just wake up and go at it again until they tire out and collapse like this. They've managed to keep themselves busy for this long, who knows how long it will be before someone gets the upper hand. Plus if one does somehow kill the other, they both reset so maybe we'll just get sent back to our timelines."

"So you're suggesting we do...nothing?"

"Exactly. You said you have a house in that little town right? And there's an Inn next to it. We stay there until we reset. And even if they do manage to grow tired of eachother or team up, they need to pass through that little down to progress, and if they do we'll be there ready for them." As she spoke he final words Dani ran her fist into her hand.

"Hey you had me at do nothing." sans laughed as they both started heading back to Snowdin.

 _Hey guys! Well there is some fighting for you. Many more fights to come plus we start to see more of sans and Dani's relationship begin to develop. We will find out more about the white flash soon and about Dani's timeline in the next chapter so stay tuned!_


	5. Fireworks

The two walked back to Snowdin at a relaxed pace, Dani was looking around very curious of her surroundings. It never snowed where she was from and on top of that, she couldn't get over the monsters surrounding her. Sans managed to steal some looks at her while she was preoccupied. She was just so pretty. The way her eyes lit up whenever she would see something new or whenever anyone would greet sans, how she'd get very nervous until sans introduced her.

"Why are there so many decorations up?" Dani asked upon seeing the lights everywhere.

"Oh it's the underground new year. Tonight will mark another year since we were sent to the underground."

"Why would you celebrate that? Seems a little depressing."

"Well you could look at it that way but our king, Asgore made it into a celebration. He says this is one year closer to being free of the underground. Asgore always manages to put a positive spin on things." sans chuckled to himself.

Finally they made it to sans doorstep.

"Would you like to meet my brother? I'm sure he would love to meet you." sans asked, hopeful she would agree. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Sure, sounds fun!"

They entered the warm home and the smell of spaghetti filled their nostrils. Dani's stomach rumbled as she remembered she never finished her burger and was famished.

"SANS! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LAZYBONES WHERE HAVE YOU-"

"Sup, bro? This is my new friend Dani."

After a semi-edible dinner and light chatter Dani decided it was getting late and she should probably check into the inn before they closed.

"NONSENSE! WE HAVE A VERY COMFORTABLE COUCH THAT IS FREE AND READY TO USE! YOU MUST STAY HERE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, INSIST!"

Dani smiled. Papyrus reminded her a lot of her sister, the way he always has a smile on his face, his incredible energy and his general overall kindness. She couldn't help but just revel in the overall love between the brothers, but yet, it also made her a little sad. She missed her sister so much. Her heart ached and it felt like there was a hole in her heart, an icy emptiness where she once felt the love of her sister. Sans noticed her shift in mood and responded for her.

"Aww c'mon Paps, she doesn't want to stay here with us BONE-heads. She needs a space of her own. Maybe when she knows us better, alright?"

"Hmm well I suppose... BUT THE SECOND YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE ENOUGH LET ME KNOW AND I WILL BE SURE TO GIVE YOU THE MOST GLORIOUS HOUSE GUEST EXPERIENCE OF YOUR LIFE NYEHEHEHE." And with that Papyrus was off to wash the dishes.

"Hey, kid, you ok? You seem a little BONE-d out."

Dani shrugged and sighed "I'm just a little tired I guess. I'm going to head out, alright?

"Would you like me to walk you there?"

"Nah it's just right next door, I think I can manage. Thank you though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow I guess."

With that Dani stepped out into the freezing cold town. It was about nine o'clock and for some reason everyone in the town seemed to be out and about.

 _Maybe it's for that New Year's holiday._ She thought as she walked into the inn. She chatted with the bunny lady at the counter and she gave her a key to one of the only two rooms in the inn.

Once Dani settled in (not like she had much with her except the clothes on her back and a picture of her sister which she always carried in her jacket pocket) she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, she was too awake. Plus her neighbors were snoring too loudly. So she started thinking about all the things that had taken course over just one day. _This morning I woke up with a sister and a clear idea of what I was supposed to do. I would once have to watch my sister die, along with all my friends. Then I would get my revenge by kicking Lisa's ass up and down the judgement hall. What could have gone wrong? What was that strange light? Will I ever get home again? I was so confident about Lisa or Chara destroying each other and sending us back in a reset but... What if I'm wrong... what if-"_

She was abruptly woken from her thoughts by a light knocking at her door. She looked at the clock and realized she had been laying there for almost two hours.

 _Who could that be at 11:30 at night?_

She got up and stretched her stiff body before walking over to the door. She was quite surprised to find a skeleton in a blue hoodie on the other side of her door.

"Sans? What're you doing? It's the middle of the ni-"

"Just come on, I want to show you something." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door of the inn. At first she thought they were going to his house since that was the direction they were traveling, but then he walked passed it.

"Alright, close your eyes. The light will blind you until you're used to it." sans said walking towards a little rip he could see in the timeline.

"Wait, what? What will AAAGGHHHH" Before she could finish her sentence sans had gone through one of his "shortcuts". A bright light flashed in Dani's eyes and they were both teleported to what seemed like a cave with shining rocks on the ceiling and lake below. At least that's what sans saw, Dani was still seeing spots in her vision. When her eyes were finally back to somewhat normal she was taken back by the beautiful place they were in. There were beautiful blue flowers and waterfalls everywhere. Bright shiny stones on the ceiling that mimicked stars.

"Hurry up!" Sans was still pulling her along and then she saw a whole bunch of monsters standing along a bridge in front of a lake. There were also a few monster standing in a line on either side of the lake.

As they approached they could hear a yell ring out from the crowd of monster chatter.

"SAAAANNNNSSSSS! SANS! I SAVED YOU A SPOT! HURRY THEY'RE ABOUT TO START!" Papyrus' unmistakable voice yelled and they could see Papyrus waving frantically and jumping up and down to get their attention.

"We're coming!" Sans yelled and before Dani knew it she was sitting on the edge of the bridge next to sans with their feet dangling just above the water.

"Sans what is this?"

"Just watch." sans urged with his head and she looked towards the open lake. Then they started. Beautiful orbs of light formed at the hands of the monsters lined up on the sides of the lake. Then they released the lights to the sky with force and as the lights collided with each other huge explosions of different colors filled the cave.

"Fireworks!" Dani squealed in delight.

"Well, not exactly, these don't emit smoke into the air so we can have them in a closed area."

"Well whatever they are, their beautiful." Dani stared into the fireworks.

sans looked over at Dani and couldn't help but stare at her.

 _She's so pretty_ he thought to himself as he watched the fireworks dance in her eyes. _Man, why couldn't she be from my timeline? An awesome girl who's lazy like me and understands what I'm going through. A girl who laughs at my puns, likes to eat and gets along with everybody but she has to return to her timeline and if I want to even have a chance with her, I need to help her. No matter how much it'll hurt to see her go._

Dani looked over and caught him staring.

"Yo sans? Do I have something on my face?" Dani touched her face self-consciously remembering that she hadn't brushed her hair or teeth since leaving the timeline.

 _He probably thinks I look like a slob_ she thought while trying to smooth down her hair a bit.

"Nah" he finally said "You look perfect." Dani stopped smoothing her hair and smiled. He smiled back then turned back to look at the fireworks but he could see a faint blue blush over his cheekbones. Dani then scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He twitched slightly but then relaxed and turned back to watch the fireworks.

"SANS WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL BLUE? WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING SO HARD?"

"Just shut up and watch the fireworks bro."

 _ **Well that took forever. It's funny because I started this chapter last year! Baddum-tss. But yeah I hit major writers block. But now you have a fluffy new year's chapter! Hope you all have a great new year and to the people who have followed this story so far thank you so much! I promise to try to write more frequently, at least once a week. And if there is something you want to see I am open to suggestions so please leave a message or review!**_


	6. Nightmares

Dani woke up in her own bed to a banging on her door.

"DAAANNNNIIIII WAAKKKEE UUPPPP! You have to go to work! Come on! I made pancakes!"

With the sound of that voice, Dani sprung up from her bed.

 _It can't be…_

She threw open the door and there she was. Standing a foot shorter with big brown eyes and loose curls that went down to her waist, was her sister, Kris. Dani fell down on her knees and hugged her tightly, trying to fight back the tears.

"Kris…is that really you?"

"Why of course it's me Dani, what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream? Come on. Food usually cheers you up." Kris pulled Dani pack to her feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their kitchen. All around the house there where tons of pictures of Dani and Kris smiling and playing. Not to mention the millions of baby pictures of Kris. There were none of Dani however. Ever since their parents abandoned the two when Kris was a new born and Dani was nine, they had been living in a small single story house that the Queen had given them at the very foot of the county. It worked out well because their town was the first town anyone had to pass through before entering the county and since Dani was assigned to be the judge she could spot corrupted souls and keep track of them. Eventually the corrupt souls would make their way towards the castle to take down the queen but they would have to pass through her judgement hall before doing so. That is where she would finish them. That is, until she met Lisa. When Lisa went corrupt she found that she could not defeat her. Anytime she would defeat Lisa, the whole timeline would reset to before she walked in. It would happen over and over. At least until she thought she was sent to another timeline.

 _Was it all a dream? It felt so real, how could-_

"Helloooooo? Anyone in there?" Kris knocked on Dani's head.

"Oh sorry, what's up sis?"

"I asked if you wanted syrup and you spaced out. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dani said with a half-hearted smile the she knew Kris would see right through but before Kris could probe there was a knocking at the front door.

"Oh! I forgot!" Kris got up and rushed to the door "I invited Lisa over for breakfast."

"Wait NO!" But she wasn't fast enough, before Dani could stop her she opened the door and Dani could see those familiar glowing red eyes.

"Hey Lisa Come on i-" Dani could see the end of Lisa's butcher knife sticking out of Kris' back. Kris fell limp and as Lisa retracted her knife she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. MONSTER I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" With all her fury raging through her Dani felt her eye start to glow and was lifted into the air in a cloud of her own blue magic. The entire reality started falling all around her and everything was fading to black. Then through the darkness Dani heard a familiar voice.

"Dani! Dani wake up! It's just a bad dream! Wake up!" sans was horrified as he saw Dani's sleeping body floating in blue magic causing random items around his house flying and shattering. Finally Dani opened her eyes and the magic stopped causing her to fall down onto the couch where she had been sleeping. Dani looked around and was surprised to see that the skeleton brothers' house looked like it had been hit by a tornado. However she couldn't really care less, all she could see was the sight of her little sister getting stabbed over and over. She fell to the ground from the couch and curled up in a ball crying hysterically. Her lungs where hurting from crying so hard.

Papyrus came out of his room in a shock to see what was going on, still in his pajamas since it was about 4am.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He asked his brother who was making his way down the stairs.

"I got this bro, just go back to bed."

"ALRIGHT BUT YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS MESS UP SANS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MAGIC INDOORS." With that he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Sans hurried down the stairs and fell to his knees at Dani's side. He put a hand on her back and tried to look at her face which was covered by her hands,

"It was a nightmare from your timeline, wasn't it?" Dani couldn't speak through her hiccupping sobs but she managed to nod her head.

"Yeah, I get those too but my magic has never slipped out like that. That's some powerful magic you got there, kid." Dani ignored the compliment and just kept crying. Sans had never felt so hopeless. He knew exactly what she was going through but just as Papyrus never knew how to handle it, neither did he. So he just sat there holding her as she cried it out.

Once Dani had ran out of tears and the memory faded from her head, she looked up to see a concerned sans looking at her.

"You good now? I thought you'd dehydrate yourself from all that crying. Need some water?" Dani nodded and sans began to get up but Dani refused to let go of his now tear stained white shirt.

"Don't… go." She managed to choke out.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere." Sans whispered and summoned a floating cup of water in front of her. Dani sat up and started drinking. Her throat was extremely dry from all the body fluid she just lost.

"Man your throat must feel BONE dry. I'll get some more water." Sans snickered at his pun and telekinetically floated the glass back to the kitchen for more water.

"You wanna talk about it?" sans asked while handing her the second glass of water.

"I saw her kill my sister again." Dani said coldly with her eye dimly glowing as she finished her water.

"Oh yeah that's a tough one. Whenever I get that dream I can't stop crying for a while too. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. All I know is that next time I see that bitch, she's dead. No mercy." The glass in Dani's hand glowed blue and shattered. Dani snapped out of her trance and noticed the glass shards all over her lap.

"Oops. Sorry sans."

"Nah its fine. I never liked that particular glass cup anyway haha." Sans laughed nervously.

"What am I even doing here? I should be at the inn."

"Oh you sorta fell asleep on me after the fireworks show and I didn't have the heart to drop you off at the inn all alone so I brought you here. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah it's fine but now I feel bad because I made a total mess of your house. Here, let me help you clean it up." Dani stood up but quickly fell backwards onto the couch. All the energy she exerted from using so much magic had left her super fatigued.

"It's ok, just sit down. I can do it." Sans got up and walked to the kitchen for a trash bag so he could throw away anything that could not be salvaged. He walked up to a shattered picture frame of him and Papyrus when they were little playing in the snow.

"Aww man Pap is going to kill me. This was his favorite picture." Sans mumbled to himself. Dani overheard him and felt bad.

"Hey sans bring it over here. Maybe I can fix it."

"I doubt it but alright give it your best shot."

Dani held the picture frame with one hand and rested her other hand over the cracked glass. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her right eye glowed with blue-yellow hue. Her hand glowed blue as she focused her energy in mending the class. When she was done she felt a little light headed but when she removed her hand the frame looked good as new.

"Hey sweet! How'd you do that?" sans asked as he inspected the picture frame.

"Well you can do that teleporting thingy and I heal. I'm a total sucker when it comes to pain so one hit usually takes me down but since I can heal I'm able to last longer in fights than others."

"That must come in handy."

"Yeah especially when you're a walking tornado like me." Dani laughed nervously.

Sans continued cleaning the house and Dani would help occasionally, either fixing something that had been badly broken or just grabbing things with her magic and floating them back into their original spot. She didn't have the strength to get up from the couch just yet but she was still able to use magic on small things. Her and sans talked while they cleaned, they talked about video games, anime and everything in between. Every now and again sans would ask about Dani's timeline, trying not to make her remember too much about her nightmare. Dani answered to a certain extent and would ask sans more about the underground and how to maybe get back to her timeline. Whenever she would mention returning to her timeline sans would feel a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated the idea of never being able to see Dani again. But he hid this feeling pretty well and Dani didn't seem to notice his hesitation in giving his input on the subject.

Before long the house was spotless and sans plopped on the couch tired from all that hard work.

"Geez kid, you're giving me quite the workout. I don't think I've ever done that much work!" Dani laughed "Sorry for that but hey maybe now you'll appreciate Papyrus more for cleaning up after you all the time. Sans laughed and the two just sat on the couch and kept talking until the clock struck 7am.

"Well, I better head to bed before Papyrus starts expecting me to wake up this early all the time." Sans winked as he got up to stretch his sore bones.

"Yeah, I should try to get some sleep too. I promise not to wreck your house again." Dani laughed. She sunk into the pillows and blankets that where laid on the couch as she watched sans climb up the stairs. Just as he reached the top of the stairs there was a knock on the front door.

"Who could that be-AGH!" Sans covered his left eye as it started glowing. Dani looked at him confused before her right eye started glowing as well. The two looked at each other and then to the door as it was kicked in.

"Helloooo you two, hope we didn't ruin the slumber party." Chara walked into the house with a hand on her hip and the other hand gripping her knife.

"Ugh enough of the theatrics Chara let's just get this over with." Lisa said leaning against the door frame while balancing her butcher knife on her finger.

"Oh you're right Lisa. Time to play!"

 _ **Well here is a gift from my insomnia since I am writing this at 5:30am. Coincidentally I too have night terrors so that's what inspired this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a good one, lots of fighting and tag teaming between the corrupted and the judges. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. THE GREAT PAPYRUS

Both Chara and Lisa stood in the doorway maliciously sizing up their opponents. Dani was still too weak to stand without wobbling and sans, though not as tired as Dani, still was not fit to fight. Nonetheless he transported from the stairs to in between the couch and the doorway where the girls stood, blocking Dani from any attacks they might try to do.

"Well this isn't going to be any fun! You both look pathetic." Chara sneered at the two.

"We should be MERCIFUL and kill them quickly" Lisa chimed in "…or…" Lisa flipped her knife in her hands and ran her finger through the edge of the blade "…we could take our time and watch them suffer. Hmmm I like the second one better actually."

"Lisa I love the way you think! I'm so glad you didn't die after all the times I killed you."

"Wait, you managed to kill her?" sans asked confused.

"Well we where 5 for 5 in deaths before we decided it was pointless." Lisa responded unamused.

"Yeah we're just going to kill everyone here together and then figure it our when we have no further distractions." Chara smiled slowly walking towards sans.

"Why didn't we all reset? Why didn't we all reset back to our timelines then?" sans whispered to himself.

"Isn't it obvious? This isn't our timeline so our power doesn't work fully on this timeline. Whenever one of us dies only WE reset back to where we landed on this timeline. The only one who can truly reset is this timelines Frisk. " Chara answered, getting annoyed with all the questions.

"But this timelines Frisk already passed through the barrier. They didn't break it but they managed to save themselves."

"Or so you thought. Just like I assume you fused with this timelines sans, I can feel the kid trying to break out of this body but their DETERMINATION is much too weak to regain control. Too bad so sad, anyways enough of the chatter, time to die!" Chara rushed for sans with her knife over head. Sans managed to engulf her in his blue magic and slam her against the wall. That simple move managed to make his knees buckle. He was still too weak. Dani saw him struggling and came up with an idea, it may kill her but that didn't matter, if she didn't try they would all be dead.

"Sans," she managed to croak out. "Come here. Let me heal you." She lifted a shaking hand towards sans who was just a few inches out of reach.

"What? No. You don't have the energy. You can't overexert yourself, we don't know if you'll make it."

But if we don't try no one will make it."

"No."

"It wasn't…a… QUESTION." With a final burst of energy she reached out farther and managed to grab onto sans shoulder. With that her hand and eye glowed as she gave him every last bit of energy she had. Before sans could move away she had finished and slumped on the couch unconscious.

"Dani! No." The last word came out as a whisper. But then he felt it. He felt Dani's magic flowing through his bones, like a rush of adrenaline he had never felt. He turned towards Chara who was getting helped up by Lisa. The smile on his face became malicious as his right eye darkened and his glowing left eye became more vibrant.

"Alright girls. You came looking for a fight, you just found one."

With one hand he managed to lift both girls and slammed them into opposite walls of the house and back towards each other. Then he summoned his Gaster Blasters and aimed one at each girl. Then with a wave of his hand a large beam of light shot at the girls. They both managed to roll out of the way and get back on their feet.

At the sound of the blasts Papyrus came out of his room, now in his regular clothes.

"SANS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BLASTERS IN THE H-" Papyrus noticed the fight going and rushed to his brothers side.

"SANS WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING THE HUMAN AND THIE HUMANS NEW FRIEND? AND HOW IS DANI SLEEPING THROUGH ALL OF THIS RACKET?"

"I can't explain now Pap" sans said while trying to keep the girls at bay. The adrenaline was wearing off and fighting two genocidal maniacs was becoming too much.

"HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS ISN'T VERY NICE. WOAH!" Papyrus had just managed to duck quick enough to avoid Chara's knife flying towards him and landing with a THUNK in the wall behind him.

"HUMAN… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"My name is Chara and it's fucking fun that's why I'm doing this."

"Papyrus you need to grab Dani and get the fuck out of here, I don't have much left but I can hold them off long enough for you to get to Undyne. This isn't the human we knew, please just-" "NO BROTHER." Papyrus looked at his brother with sad eyes. "YOU CAN TELEPORT AND CAN GET FARTHER THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. SO YOU TAKE DANI AND LEAVE. I CAN HOLD THESE TWO OFF BESIDES I HAE MUCH MORE ENERGY THAN YOU AT THE MOMENT."

"Papyrus, no. This isn't the time. Please take her and go."

"NO BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DEFEAT THESE TWO VILLIANS. AND WHEN I DO UNDYNE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD. SO PLEASE BROTHER. LET ME SAVE YOU FOR ONCE."

Sans didn't know what to say but he was running out of energy and fast.

"Papyrus I will come back to help you."

"UNLESS I'M DONE BY THE TIME YOU GET BACK NYEHEHEH."

"Ok Pap. I… I love you bro."

"AND I, YOU SANS. NOW HURRY."

"Ok." With that he picked up Dani bridal style and, with a tear falling along is cheek, sans teleported.

"LUCKY FOR YOU LADIES, YOU GET TO FIGHT THE FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEHEH."

Sans teleported to the MTT resort, that was as far as the rest of his magic took him. He asked the hostess for his usual room and, with Dani still unconscious in his arms, he walked towards the first room in the hall. He plopped Dani on the bed and sat down on the edge trying to catch his breath. He heard Dani stirring and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey it's about time lazy bones. Had a nice nap?"

Dani nodded and managed to whisper a "What happened?"

"Oh you did something very reckless and nearly died trying to give me the rest of your magic."

"What about…"

"Oh _them._ Papyrus… PAPYRUS!" sans said as he realized his brother was fighting those two monsters on his own.

"I have to…" He tried to stand but fell to the floor.

"You have to rest. Look at you sans, you can't even stand."

"I have to… help Papyrus…" sans said trying to summon the last bit of magic to teleport back.

"And how are you going to do that in this condition? If anything you will be another obstacle. Papyrus can't focus on fighting if he's trying to protect you as well. Let him do this."

"I can't… I won't lose him again."

"Maybe you won't. He can take more hits than you. He's well rested and he learned everything he knows from you. Maybe he can do this."

"No. That's never how this story ends." Sans choked our while tears flooded his eyes.

"C'mon, sans." Dani said as she scooted over, wincing from the soreness all over her body. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. Sans crawled up to the bed and let the tears stream down his face. He knew what was going to happen. He knows how all this ends. Dani couldn't stand seeing him like this. She turned towards him and rested her head on his breastbone and draped her arm across his ribcage in a hug. She held him until he cried himself to sleep.

It was around 5 in the afternoon when sans woke up with a huge headache. He tried to get up when he noticed something weighing him down. He looked down to see Dani snoozing on his bony chest. He slowly slipped out and replaced where he had been with a pillow. She stirred slightly but then relaxed again. He slipped on his slippers that had fallen off during his nap, then without hesitation he teleported back to his house. The place looked like a war zone. Papyrus sure put up a fight, he could tell by all the human blood smeared everywhere. He followed the debris outside and noticed all the dust everywhere. Sans could feel tears welling up in his eye sockets again. Then he noticed something red sticking out of the snow in front of the Christmas tree. He slowly walked toward it and fell to his knees upon seeing two piles of dust. One with a red scarf buried in it and the second, right behind it, a pile of dust with a shred of a striped t-shirt. _The dino kid... He probably died trying to protect him. Oh Papyrus…_ He brought his brothers scarf to his face and let the tears that had welled up in his eyes fall freely. No matter how many times he saw his brother died, he never grew numb to it. This time felt the worse because this time he could've stopped it. _It should have been me… it should have been me…_ Sans sobs where interrupted by the sound of feet crunching snow from the other side of the tree. He jumped to his feet, ready to fight whatever was coming slowly towards him. He was met with the flickering face of his best friend Grillby. Grillby had stumbled out of the bar with multiple stab wounds ruining his usually neat black vest. His usually burning head was flickering like a candle in the wind. Upon seeing sans Grillby smiled and fell to the ground turning to dust in the process. Sans couldn't bear it anymore. This was just too much. _I need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt. Where did those bastards go? They couldn't have gone far if Grillby was still alive when I got here._ He transported to Waterfall and walked along the water, which was filled with sparkling dust swirling within it. He needed to find Undyne, he needed any help he could get. He reached Undyne's house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and this time the door creaked open. It was pitch black inside so he turned the light on near the door. He immediately regretted that decision as he saw the torn up state the house was in. _Oh they where definitely here._ Sans thought to himself as he searched the house for either Undyne or her remains. He found her suit of armor hanging in her closet but luckily, no dust. _They must have caught her off guard. Maybe Alphys will know where they are._ He grabbed Undyne's armor just in case and teleported to Hotland. He saw Guards 1 and 2 standing at their post. _Good, they haven't gotten here yet. Maybe there's still time._ He knocked on the door to Alphys lab. Again, no answer. He knocked again and yelled.

"Alphys open up, it's me. C'mon we don't have time for this!" With that the door opened slightly revealing one eye.

"Is… Is that really y-you s-sans?" Alphys voice quaked as she opened the door a little more.

"Of course it's me. C'mon I need your help."

"OH THANK GOD." The door flew open and sans was wrapped in a tight hug. "Come in, come in." Alphys ushered sans in after she was done hugging him.

"Y-you have no idea h-how glad I am to see you."

"Yeah same here Alphys. But I need to get to the point. I know you have eyes everywhere, so where is Undyne?"

Alphys looked mournfully at the big screen beside them. Undyne's face filled the screen. She was grinning with all of her sharp teeth bared. She was fighting her hardest and doing a damn good job of keeping Lisa and Chara back from the entrance of Hotland.

"S-sans! You need to help her! P-please! She can't keep them off on her own forever."

"I know and I will but I need a favor first. I need you to build me something."

"Y-you have a plan?"

"Don't I always?" Sans winked.

"What do you need?"

"A cage."

"What?"

"I need a cage, a metal cage to keep those brats in. I know Gaster taught you about the resetting timelines as well so you know killing Chara won't do anything except make it harder to find her. So we need something to keep them in until we can figure things out. They're just human, they don't have magic or any super strength so a regular steel cage will do."

"And h-how do you suppose we get th-them in there? We c-can't just put a carrot i-in there and expect them to trap themselves l-like rabbits."

"You leave that to me. I need to go pick someone up and head over to help Undyne. When can that cage be ready?"

"Um g-give me 30 m-minutes." Alphys said with a determined look in her eye.

"Geez Alph, so long?" Sans winked before teleporting to the hotel room.

Dani had woken up about an hour ago to find sans was gone. She didn't know where she was so she couldn't really go out and look for him. All she could do was eat her feelings and pace the room until he came back. As if he read her mind sans teleported into the room to find Dani pacing the room while stuffing fries in her mouth. Startled she looked towards where sans had teleported and ran to hug him.

"Where the HELL where you!? Do you know how worried I've been!?"

"I've been checking out the damage our little friends have caused."

"And?" Sans looked down at his slippers as Dani had noticed the red scarf sans had now adorned.

"Oh sans… I am so sorry."

"It's ok." He lifted his head again and wiped the tears that where welling up in his eyes.

"It's ok because I have a plan."

"Ok what is it?"

"No time to explain, we gotta go." Sans grabbed Dani's hand.

"Wait, don't you at least want something to eat? I ordered you a bottle of ketchup."

"Sweet." Sans chugged the ketchup feverishly. When he finished it, he crushed the bottle.

"Ok close your eyes." Dani grabbed sans hand and did as she was told, not wanting to end up blind again.

When she reopened her eyes she saw a fish woman with a red ponytail hacking away at Lisa and Chara.

"Undyne!"

"Sans! Well it's about damn time you came to the party!"

"Yeah" Sans laughed "And speaking of parties his a gift!" Sans summoned the suit of armor he had picked up earlier from a pocket of space he had created, and tossed it towards Undyne.

"Oh sans! You sure know how to treat a girl." Undyne retreated from the midst of the hand-to-hand combat with the other girls and caught her armor. Sans held the girls in place while Undyne suited up. When she was done she noticed Dani standing next to sans.

"Who the fuck is this human sans? We want to destroy these guys not make them multiply." Undyne glared at Dani.

"She's a friend trust me."

"…Alright sans, I trust you. Don't screw us over human."

"I won't." Dani managed to squeak out at the scary fish lady.

"Ok I'm ready sans, release the hounds."

Sans looked over at Dani whose eye and hands started glowing, getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright ladies," Sans said with a smile as his eye began to glow as well "Ready to have a good time?"

 _ **Woo! Two chapters in one week?! Hellz yeah! Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a ton of fun to write. I couldn't kill off Undyne, I was going to, but I just couldn't pass up a team fight with Dani, sans, and Undyne. As you saw I mentioned Gaster and he actually is a lot more important later. I have a lot in store for this story and hopefully I will be able to write a lot more while I'm recovering from my surgery next week. Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Play Time

Just as sans had lifted the blue magic containing Lisa and Chara he quickly started to speak.

"Alright guys, this is going to sound crazy but just trust me. Do NOT kill either of them. They are already exhausted as it is so we need to wear them down until they pass out or knock them out. I repeat, DO NOT kill them."

Undyne looked as if she was about to protest but bit her tongue. Finally she sighed.

"Alright sans, I trust you." Then she ran towards the charging girls. She didn't materialize a spear however, those would kill, so she went in with her bare fists. Dani and sans didn't really need to charge in because both of their attacks can be done from a distance (Plus they didn't want to get too close to Undyne's rampage) so they stayed behind. Sans began launching bones at Chara while Dani launched bullets at Lisa. Dani's bullets would usually leave holes in Lisa, causing her to bleed severely but since the objective was not to kill, Dani dulled down the bullets and reduced them to pellets. It wouldn't really kill but it would hurt and that's just what she wanted. The two girls started heaving as they tried to dodge the short ranged attacks from Undyne and the long range attacks from sans and Dani. Lisa finally came up with a plan.

"Chara," Lisa managed between dodging a flying bone and a fist to the ribcage

"What?" Chara replied while getting hit with a pellet but avoiding a kick to the hip.

"Stay here and focus on Undyne, I'm going to bait the other two idiots to come closer."

"Closer? What like their targets aren't easy enough to hit?!" Chara yelled in frustration

"No you moron, if they get closer it'll be harder from them to just hit us, maybe we can turn some of their attacks towards weakening Miss fishy over here or I can make them mad enough to kill us and we'll be able to escape."

"Fine, go. I'll cover you." Lisa began sprinting for Dani, familiar territory was always better and she knew Dani's temper would cause her to stop thinking. As she started running she was hit with a barrage of pellets but was able to dodge the bones easy enough. Finally she was able to get within stabbing distance of Dani and started swinging. Dani didn't know what she was up to but she proceeded with caution. They had both taken gymnastics for quite some time so although Lisa's attacks included flips to distract her opponent, Dani was able to avoid Lisa's attack with some flips and summersaults of her own. Finally Lisa began to talk.

"Man Dani it seems like we haven't fought this close in forever. I've missed you."

Lisa began with a sneer. "You know, the expression on that stupid skeleton's face when we killed him reminded me so much of Kris' face every time I stabbed her in the back. Oh how I miss that." Lisa spoke loud enough to make sure sans had heard what he said about his brother. Her plan was working perfectly, she could already see Dani's sanity draining from her eyes. Dani managed to land a left hook on Lisa's cheek before she was back up and charging again. Little had sans and Dani noticed that Lisa was drawing both of them closer into the fight between Chara and Undyne.

"You know, that skeletons ribs where so easy to snap off and satisfying too, I wonder how fun it'll be the second time around." Lisa looked towards sans and could see the chubby skeletons eyes darken.

Dani nearly lost it when she saw Lisa's butcher knife point to sans. She refused to lose anyone else to this monster.

"You bitch!" Dani screamed as a Gaster blaster appeared behind her shoulder.

 _How does she have a…_ sans didn't have time to finish his thought when he realized what Dani was about to do.

With a wave of her hand a thick ray of light came shooting out of the blaster. Sans quickly dove for Lisa knocking her down but the blaster still managed to hit one of sans legs.

Dani snapped out of her rage when she saw sans disintegrated shin and foot. Sans howled in pain and Lisa snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You stupid skeleton!" Lisa stoop up and was about to swing her butcher knife down on sans skull when Dani knocked her really hard in the back of the head with one of the bones that was lying on the ground. Lisa's knife fell to the ground next to sans and Lisa followed soon after. Quickly Dani kneeled next to sans who was writhing in pain.

"Sans I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Dani's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Hey kid, it's totally fine. Just promise me to work on that temper, it turns you into a real BONE-head." Sans managed a weak chuckle. Dani smiled at him and began to work her magic on the disintegrated bone. After a few seconds the leg had completely grown back good as new, all the way down to the slipper.

"Hey! You guys having a fun time sitting around? Because I know I sure am!" Undyne yelled from her fierce battle against Chara.

"One more to go!" sans winked. "No magic, no fighting. Follow along, I have an idea." Sans said with a sparkle in his usual grin.

Both of them ran up to the fight and started dodging Chara's slashes.

"So Dani, how has your day been?" sans asked leisurely while ducking Chara's knife slash.

"Oh just dandy sans, how about you?" Dani responded a little confused at the question. A fist cam near her face but she managed to lean out of the way in time.

" _Tibia_ honest with you, kind of disappointed. I don't feel like exerting too much energy on such a tired opponent. It's hardly a fight. That's why I'm not even going to bother trying to hit Chara with any magic."

At hearing this, Chara's slashes became more desperate and she began overexerting herself.

"I'll show you pathetic!" She turned towards sans in a rage and started slashing away but sans' teleportation made it nearly impossible for her to land a hit.

"Hey Undyne, how are you and Alphys doing?" sans yelled out to Undyne as she caught her breath from all the fighting.

"Fantastic! It'll be 3 months next week since we've been together." Undyne responded.

"Who's Alphys?" Dani asked while watching Chara tire herself out trying to get sans.

"Oh she's the royal scientist and Undyne's girlfriend, haven't I mentioned her before?" Sans asked while teleporting away from a stab to the gut.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Chara screamed as she switched targets and went for Dani.

"No sans you failed to mention it." Dani responded, back flipping away from Chara's slashing.

"Oh she's great, you two will get a long just great." Sans responded.

"Yeah, it's hard not to get along with Alphy's. She's the best." Undyne contributed after finally catching her breath and just rested her arm on her spear.

"Oh really? Please tell me in great detail about her, I'm not really doing anything right now anyways." Dani responded while cartwheeling to the side from Chara's attempt to slash her ribcage. Chara's energy was draining from all her rage driven attacks.

"I'll… show… you…" Chara finally collapsed with exhaustion at Dani's feet.

"Well that was fun." Sans said as he walked over to Chara and Dani.

"Yeah it was, dare I say, _slashing."_ Dani chuckled and sans laughed as he slung Chara's body over his shoulder but not before handing her knife to Undyne. Undyne then handed the knife to Dani and also gave her Lisa's butcher knife. Undyne then grabbed Lisa bridal style.

"Ok where to now sans? The core?" Undyne laughed at the thought of tossing both of the evil girls into the lava.

"I wish, but no. To Alphys lab, she has a present for the two little monsters."

Sans said as they all began to walk towards the entrance of Hotland.

While walking sans remembered something he wanted to ask Dani.

"Hey Dani?"

"What's up sans?"

"Where did you get those blasters you shot at Lisa with?"

"Oh, the judge before me built them."

Sans froze in his tracks. _No fucking way…_

"W-what was their name?"

Dani turned around confused when she noticed sans no longer walking beside her.

"Ummm Gaster." She said confused by sans sudden interest in her blasters. He looked confused so she repeated.

"His name was W.D. Gaster."

 _ **There's that Gaster again. More elaboration on how Dani knows Gaster in the next chapter. Next chapter we'll also see some cute lesbian love between Alphys and Undyne along with some more background on Dani and sans. Most of the stuff about sans past will obviously be made up because Toby never really says anything about the skeleton brothers past. Hopefully you guys will like it. Till next time!**_


	9. Mind Games

Sans couldn't believe the words that had spilled from Dani's mouth.

"G-Gaster?" He managed to fumble out.

"Yeah, why?"

"C'MON YOU TWO THESE GIRLS COULD WAKE UP ANY SECOND AND IF THEY DO I'M COMING FOR BOTH YOUR ASSES!" Undyne yelled from far ahead of the two. Her strength was fading due to the previous fight and the heat drying her skin.

"She has a point sans, come on, we can talk more later if you want."

Sans nodded and continued walking but couldn't help but obsess over how Dani knew his former mentor. He never thought he'd hear that name again. Let alone from someone in another timeline. Had Gaster done it? Had he actually fulfilled his dream of being able to travel between timelines? Why didn't he come back? These questions kept buzzing around sans head before he realized they were standing in front of Alphy's lab.

"H-hey guys. I was watching the fight from the monitor. G-great job!" Alphys chirped as Undyne bent over to give her a peck on the cheek. Dani smiled at the exchange between the two. They were such an odd couple but it seemed to fit somehow. Sans also smiled at the two. Ever since Alphys and Undyne got together they've really been helping each other out. Alphys was a lot more confident, even her stutter wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be and Undyne was a lot friendlier and calmer. The two really balanced each other out well.

"Hey Alphys, did we give you enough time to finish that thing I asked you for?"

"Oh y-yes. It's right over here." She was about to turn around when she saw Dani awkwardly standing by the door. Dani had no trouble talking to people she knew but when it came to social situations, her anxiety sky rocketed.

"Oh I almost didn't n-notice you there. Hi, I'm Dr. Alphys, the undergrounds royal scientist. You must be Dani." Alphys stuck a claw out with a smile. Dani reached out and shook her hand but her look of confusion must have been apparent since Alphys then responded with "I saw you fight through a system of cameras I have all throughout the Underground. I heard sans say your name, that's how I knew."

Dani smiled then nodded before following everyone else to the other end of the lab. At the other end stood two large metal cages. Undyne tossed Lisa into one cage while sans placed Chara in the other.

"Great job Alphys! This should hold them until we can figure out a way to deal with them without killing them. Or at least until we can figure out how to get to the appropriate timelines." Sans had already explained the situation to Alphys earlier and she agreed the cages would be good idea. No matter how deadly the girls where, they didn't have any super human strength so cages should be able to hold them for a while.

Not long after being placed in the cage Lisa started to wake up.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?" Her eyes shot open when she saw Dani staring back at her from behind steel bars. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME? WHERE AM I? RELEASE ME!" She screamed through gritted teeth.

"Not a chance. Enjoy your new home." Sans smirked as Lisa stared at him through seething rage.

"This isn't over." Lisa whispered as she stared daggers at Dani. Dani stared back with a determined look. Lisa took a deep breath and started focusing on Dani. Before anyone knew it Dani fell to her knees. Sans looked back at her and noticed her eye was glowing. Dani threw her head back and screamed in pain as Lisa stared into her soul.

"I th-thought they c-couldn't use magic!" Alphys yelled panicked.

"…they can't…" sans responded dumbfounded. His eye began to glow as he stared into Dani's soul. He could see the blue heart glowing from within her but something was different. Little black tendrils where forming all around the heart. They would appear then disappear as if something was fighting them off. Dani screamed in agony once more which caused sans to break concentration and lose sight of the soul. He saw Dani on the floor completely, writhing in pain.

"Enough!" sans yelled at Lisa but she didn't listen. Instead she stared harder causing Dani to start trembling.

"I SAID ENOUGH" Sans threw out his hand towards Lisa sending her crashing to the back of the cage. Dani stopped shaking but coughed up a bit of blood. Sans knelt down beside her and cradled her head.

"Are you ok? H-hey, look at me." He whispered softly as her eyes lolled from side to side.

"Dani, say something. Are you alright?" sans pleaded with her to say something but she seemed incoherent. Undyne came down the escalator with an easy to draw cube that folded out to become a bed. Sans lifted Dani and placed her gently on the bed. Once she was on the bed sans walked over to Lisa, seething mad. The girl was lying motionless on the ground but he knew she was still conscious. With a glowing hand he levitated her into the air and pinned her to the side of the cage, increasing the gravity around her neck to choke her.

"What did you do to her?" sans eyes where pitch black. Lisa smirked and looked down at the chubby skeleton.

"She'll betray you too you know. Just wait, in time you'll see who the real bad guy is."

"That isn't what I asked." Sans tightened his grip around her neck. Lisa smiled.

"Kill me." She choked out as she spit on sans face.

"Don't tempt me." Sans began tightening his hold on her neck until she turned blue. That's when Undyne came and pulled his glowing hand down while shaking her head.

"She'll get what's coming to her, don't worry." Sans eyes slowly began to turn back to normal. Lisa felled to the ground clutching her chest and gasping for air.

"Y-you're weak sans. WEAK!" Lisa screamed between gasps for air. "You couldn't even kill the person who murdered your brother. But fine, if you won't kill me, I WILL." Lisa began throwing herself to the sides of the cage violently hoping to break her neck or damage a vital organ.

"Alphys,"

"Y-yeah sans?"

"Did you get a chance to install that thing I told you about?"

"Oh y-yeah? Now?"

"Now."

Alphys grabbed a remote from her desk and pointed it at Lisa's cage. With the press of a button volts of electricity bean to run through Lisa's body. Not enough to kill her but enough to make her faint from the pain. Lisa fell to the ground limply.

"S-sans?" Dani whispered from the other side of the lab, she didn't think he would hear her but before she knew it he appeared directly beside the bed she was laying in. Alphys and Undyne followed not too far behind.

"Hey kid, you ok? You really rattled my bones there." Sans smiled taking Dani's hand in his own. Dani lightly chuckled and weakly squeezed his hand. She was shocked by how welcoming his hand was, expecting it to be cold and rough from the bone it was actually soft and warm.

"I didn't lie when I said she couldn't use magic. She can't. What she did was called soul exertion."

"What? What does that mean?"

Dani sighed and figured she couldn't hide it from sans any longer especially since he might be at risk too. She scooted over and patted to the newly empty spot next to her.

"Come on, I think it's time you learned how this whole mess started."

 _ **Hey guys! I am so so so so so SO incredibly sorry for taking so long to post. With recovering from surgery and having to catch up with school I have had NO time post. But to make it up to you guys, I'm writing two chapters tonight and posting them here soon. I know I promised background on Dani but that's the next chapter. The next one will be pretty much all back story so stay tuned!**_


	10. Her story

"H-hey Undyne, could you help me move the cages downstairs please?" Alphys asked Undyne as they stared at Dani and sans sitting on the bed.

"But I wanna hear-oof" Undyne was cut off by Alphys elbowing her in the side, signaling that they needed to leave.

"Yeah, ok. We'll be right back guys." Sans nodded at the two while Dani winced trying to get into a more upright position on the bed.

"Well," Dani sighed, refusing to make eye contact with sans. "The first thing you should know is I'm not totally innocent. I've had to do things I'm not proud of for the sake of the people I care about." She looked at sans out of the corner of her eye and saw him staring at her, nodding her along.

"Alright where here goes. Hopefully this will answer all of your questions. Some backstory on my sister and I first. We were abandoned when I was 9 and Kris, my sister, was only a couple of days old. We wandered through the streets in the middle of a desert before reaching the town we would soon call home, Sun City. I was able to make it to the outskirts of the town before collapsing with my sister in my arms. When I woke up we were both in a bed in an empty room. There were no decorations on the walls just a bed and a night stand. When I looked to the side I saw a man asleep in a chair next to the bed. He was wearing a lab coat and a very deformed white mask. At least I always assumed it was a mask because how could a human have a face like that? Anyway I tried to stand but was too weak, and the bed creaking woke the man up. He was very kind but couldn't speak so he wrote on a pad of paper that was in his lap. 'How are you feeling?' I tried to speak but my throat was too dry and coarse I couldn't even let a sound out. He smiled such a crooked yet kind smile and got me some water. After drinking through nearly an entire gallon I tried again and croaked out a 'What happened?' he explained that he found me collapsed on the side of the road holding a baby and he rushed me back to here to his house to give us medical treatment. He also explained that other from severe dehydration and heatstroke, my sister and I would be fine. He and I talked for hours, I learned that his name was W.D. Gaster and that he was the royal scientist of the whole region and he worked closely with the queen. He was obsessed with time travel and especially interdimensional time travel. He also talked warned me about soul corruption and his job as judge. He explained how corrupted souls come onto the region and he baits them to the judgement hall where he can cleanse their soul. I didn't know what he meant at the time but I would find out soon enough. He also showed me his ability to do magic and how the judge is the only one in this realm that can use it. When one judge dies the next inherits the ability. Somewhere in our conversation I fell asleep again. Next time when I woke he wasn't there. I was awakened by my sister's cries for hunger. Luckily I was able to stand this time and managed to look for a kitchen. Fortunately the house was small and I was able to find the kitchen quickly. He had left some money to go buy food at the store a couple of doors down. I also noticed that he had left some clean clothes for my sister and I. After getting dressed we left for the store. Everyone in that town was quite friendly and smiled and waved as we walked by. I remember feeling so at home. We went to the store and even made friends with a few of the neighbors. I asked about Gaster and they all pretty much said the same thing. No one knew where he came from he just showed up one day and moved in. He's very nice and smart but he practically lives in his lab a couple towns away. No one also knew about his face or why he can't talk. Gaster came home that night and told us, through the notepad of course, that he had told the queen about us and she agreed that we should stay with him if we had no other place to go. I asked him why he was being so nice to us and all he said was that we reminded him of two goofy brothers he used to know. Well, years passed and we lived happily with Gaster, he taught me about how to use magic, even though I didn't have any, he taught me about how he controlled it and how he used it to heal and protect himself from corrupt souls. As my sister got older she became keener on baking and loved to do it, often times she would bake cake for the silliest reasons, and even though they weren't quite edible, Gaster and I choked them down to make her feel good. He even taught us both sign language so we could talk to him without him hurting his wrist from writing all the time."

Dani stopped when she heard a small hiccup from next to her. She looked over and saw sans with his head in his hands. A single blue tear rolled down his cheek.

"Are you ok? sans do you want me to stop?"

"N-no please, go on. I'm not sad, you just have no idea how happy your story is making me." sans turned his head towards Dani and saw his smile glow like she had never seen it before. She nodded and continued.

"Well we lived happily like that for about 10 years. When I was 12 Lisa and her family moved in. We were best friends and did pretty much everything together. We did gymnastics, played video games, watched anime, and went to school together. She was always there for me…" Dani realized there was drops of water on her hand, she looked closer and touched her face, she didn't know when but she had begun to cry too. Sans wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she continued.

"7 years of friendship, 7 years of being inseparable. All of that gone the day SHE moved into town. Lisa had an older brother, Brad, who was slightly older, only by about a year. Her brother was the only person closer to her than I was, and I understood because I was the same with my sister. Well he fell in love with a corrupted soul that had drifted into town. You see there is a way to potentially save corrupted soul before they get cleansed but no one dares to try it. It's called soul saving. When an uncorrupted soul tries to save a corrupted one they can open their souls to the other, allowing them in. Then it's a matter of which soul is stronger. If the uncorrupted soul is stronger, they can pull the other soul out of corruption. However, if the corrupted soul is stronger… they too are dragged into the madness. And that is how Lisa's brother's soul became corrupted. He thirsted for blood after he was corrupted, he only felt madness and had no conscious. He killed his own parents while Lisa was over at my house one night. I remember her frantically knocking on my door an hour after I thought she had gone home. When I finally calmed her down she explained how she thought something was wrong with Brad's new girlfriend. Her eyes where always bloodshot and she gave the most menacing looks. I had known enough about corrupted souls at this point to know what she was and now I feared she had dragged him down too. I told Lisa to stay and watch Kris while I went to tell Gaster, who was still at work. I ran to the judgement hall, hoping I wouldn't get there too late. When I got there Gaster was in a fierce battle with Brad's girlfriend. It looked like Brad was on the ground, wounded, and unable to help. It was then that I saw what "cleansing" a soul meant. Gaster had summoned one of his Gaster Blasters and aimed it at her. I couldn't believe what I saw, I screamed for him to stop but it was too late… She fell to the floor…dead. He saw me and dropped his glowing hand. I have never seen him look so distraught. I started screaming at him, telling him how he had no right to do this to people, that there had to be another way. I didn't notice that in all my fury, Brad had crept up behind me, before I knew it, Gaster had teleported behind me right as he was about to wedge a butcher knife into me. It went into Gaster instead. Even as he laid on the ground bleeding he kept signing, over and over, 'I forgive you.' Then he disappeared, leaving behind dust. I didn't know where his body went but all I remember is feeling so angry, scared, confused, and sad. This was a bad time to mess with me but Brad did and before I knew what I was doing, I threw out my hand in front of me and sent him flying into a wall. I remembered everything Gaster had taught me and I was seeing red with rage. I flung him from wall to wall, launched bullets at him and hit him with any debris that was laying around. I heard Lisa's scream to stop before I finished him off. She knelt by her brother crying saying she could save him, I tried to stop her but it was too late. She was too weak and he used the last bit of life he had left to corrupt one more person, my best friend. As he died she became rotten, the most corrupted soul I had ever met. She looked back at me with her newly red eyes before she picked up his butcher knife and disappeared. I ran straight home to make sure Kris was ok and she was but I was scared that she wouldn't be for much longer. After that night, months passed and I saw nor heard anything from Lisa. I knew she would be back so I locked myself in my room every day for hours practicing magic, and slowly getting stronger so that I could protect my sister one day. I…I should have spent more time… with her… while I… had her…" The sobs where flowing out of Dani in hiccups now but she struggled to finish her story.

"One day I woke up to Kris saying breakfast was ready. I followed her downstairs and saw a stack of nearly edible pancakes. She smiled while I sat down to eat. That's when the doorbell rang and she got up to get it saying she had invited someone over. It only took me a second to realize who it could have been. I ran to the door but it was too late. There was Lisa standing there with a faux smile while my sister greeted her. I screamed and threw my hand up but quicker than I could throw her back she dug her knife so deep into my sister's stomach that it showed through her back. 'An eye for an eye.' She winked before bolting from the door away from the house. I ran to my sister's side, trying to heal her but it was too late. She looked up at me with the same little helpless eyes that she gave me as we wandered through the desert all those years ago. She touched my cheek and whispered 'Forgive her.' Before finally closing her eyes. After that, I knew no one would ever suffer at Lisa's hand again, this would be the last time she would ever hurt me again. She showed up at the judgement hall not too much longer after I did. This is where it would all end. And it did, sort of. I killed her with the first shot of my Gaster Blaster. But right when I thought it was over, I realized that it was too easy. That's when the first reset happened. I don't know how Lisa had obtained this power but she was able to reset timelines at her will. The whole reality started crumbling around me and before I knew it was back at the judgement hall watching Lisa arrived. She had a smirk on her face and told me about how her brother's final gift to her was this incredible power to reset timelines. How, because of him, she was now a god amongst mortals. I asked her why she didn't just go back to save her brother and she said she could only go back as far as he last save. When he gave her the power and died, that was the first save. She had to watch her brother die over and over before she learned she could save in other places. Then she charged at me but I was able to quickly dodge before sending her flying through the air. 'Oh you want to see something fun? Watch this!' she closed her eyes and reality started fading again, next thing I knew I was waking up in bed again with my sister at my door telling me to come to breakfast. I thought it was all just a bad dream and ran out to hug my sister. She asked me what was wrong but told her it was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. Everything happened the same way, I ate, she answered the door, she died, and Lisa ran. This time when we met at the judgement hall she was already there waiting for me. 'Aren't I so nice, I got to let you see your sister again. Lucky you.' Those where her last words before one of my bullets went straight through her skull. The next two times she never made it past my blasters and the fifth time… the fifth time we ended up here."

Sans was able to clear his head a little and wipe his tears. _Gaster…lived?_ Dani looked at him questioningly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So sans, why where you crying?"

Sans chuckled lightly before staring into the distance.

"Because I knew Gaster too."

Dani gasped at this reveal and nudged him to go on.

"Gaster was the royal scientist before Alphys, and he was also… my dad."

Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sans continued.

"Gaster raised Papyrus and I much like he raised you and your sister, he never had a family of his own so when he found Pap and I, he took us in. Alphys and I where his lab assistants in this lab for many years. One day he created a time machine that would make him cross other dimensions and timelines. He went in and never came back. The machine exploded and we thought he had died, but it turns out, he hadn't." Sans looked over at Dani with tears welling in his eyes. Dani hugged sans tightly as he wept and sans was happy to know that he had lived a good rest of his life he only wishes Papyrus was still alive to hear the good news too. The two held each other and cried and although their pasts had broken them, they knew that together, they had the strength to go on, if not for them, than for all those who would want them to.

 _ **Phew! What a long one that one was! Obviously the whole Gaster being sans dad isn't canon but I like the idea so I put it in. I hope you all liked it and I will try to post more as often as I can, have a happy valentine's day everybody! Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Being weak

After what seemed like an eternity crying in each other's arms, Dani and sans where interrupted by the sound of Alphys and Undyne reentering the lab.

"A-are you guys ok?" Alphys walked over to the bed timidly.

"Too soon to tell but we'll get there." sans answered softly

"You guys should go get some rest," Undyne suggested "We've all had a long day and some food and sleep will do us all some good. I'll walk you back to the hotel."

"No thanks Undyne, I think it's time I slept in my own bed. Besides Pap would be mad if the house stayed a mess any longer." Sans tried to chuckle but instead he just felt like crying again.

"Well ok… Dani do you have a place to stay?" Undyne asked turning to Dani who was trying to collect herself.

"She can sleep in Papyrus' room. Who knows how long she'll be here so she should have a permanent place to keep her things." Sans answered before Dani could respond. She looked at sans and then turned to Undyne and nodded.

"Thanks for the help, we couldn't have done it without you… both of you." Dani smiled looking at Undyne and Alphys. Undyne beamed at the compliment and threw her arm around her small girlfriend who just blushed and smiled shyly.

"Sans, are you sure you want to go back to Snowdin? I-its ok if you don't. Mettaton will l-let you stay at the hotel for as long as you want until you're ready to go back." Alphys said with a worried expression.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sans said with a fake smile. "Well Dani and I should get going, I wanna stop by the resort to get some Glamburgers for dinner." Sans grabbed Dani's hand before heading out.

"Give me a few days to think about some things and I'll be back so we can start figuring out what to do with the disaster twins." Sans said as he waved and walked out the door with Dani following closely behind.

"Ok… be safe" Alphys whispered as the doors of the lab shut.

Once the door shut sans let go of Dani's hand and started walking towards the resort. Dani wished he hadn't let go of her hand, she didn't know what to do with her hand now. It felt so empty without his in it and even though they hadn't held hands since the New Year's celebration, she felt like it was the first time her hand was empty. She shoved it in her jacket pocket before sans noticed her staring at it like a freak. She looked over at sans who was walking in silence, staring at the ground. He looked deep in thought and she didn't want to interrupt his thought process so she followed slightly behind him.

Sans' head was buzzing with so many thoughts and emotions.

 _What are we going to do about Chara and Lisa now? What if they try to escape and hurt Alphys? Papyrus would have been so happy to hear about Gaster. How am I going to face Snowdin now that nearly everyone is gone? Where am I going to eat now that Grillby is gone? Who am I going to chat with over a bottle of ketchup? What about when Dani goes back to her timeline? I'll be alone again…_ "OOF"

Sans was so deep in thought he didn't notice the glass doors of the MTT Resort and ran straight into them. He heard Dani trying to stifle a giggle from behind him he turned around and looked at her.

"Heh, good thing I've got a hard head." Sans laughed while knocking on his skull to prove a point.

"More like a bone head." Dani giggled as she opened the doors to the resort and stepped into the bright artificial light. Sans ordered two Glamburgers to go and they headed out the door.

"Close your eyes." Sans said as he grabbed her hand. Learning her lesson she did as she was told. She opened them when she felt a chill run through her body. They were in Snowdin.

Sans walked into the lonely looking house. He had noticed that even though it had been less than a day all the new snow covered up the dust of all the fallen people. The survivors of Snowdin had cleaned up the belongings of their loved ones and had long since been in their house. All the streetlights where off in mourning of all those lost. Dani followed sans into the house and looked around to see the mess that was left behind. Blood splatters on the wall, tales overturned, wallpaper ripped and even the couch was upside down. Papyrus put up quite the fight, that's for sure. There was a red scarf folded neatly in the middle of the living room.

 _Someone probably found it while cleaning up the town and brought it back._ sans thought as he picked up the scarf ad held it in his now shaking hands. He felt Dani's hand on his shoulder.

"Sans are you ok?"

"Never better, heh. I'm going to go clean up Pap's room so you can have a clean place to sleep in." And with that he went up the stairs and into the room directly in front of the staircase.

Dani looked at the destroyed house and started cleaning.

She hadn't been cleaning long before sans had emerged from the mysterious room. He came down the stares with a blank expression, fighting back a breakdown. In his hands he had a silver picture frame. Sans placed the frame on top of the tv and sat down in the sofa that had just been placed right side up by Dani. He stared at the picture and Dani came over and sat by him. She looked at the picture of two smiling skeleton brothers. Papyrus had one arm around sans and his other hand held the camera above both of them in a slightly tilted angle, sans was beaming and holding up two bony fingers over Papyrus' head in bunny ears.

"He knew I hated taking pictures but it was the first time it hadn't snowed in Snowdin and the day was just too beautiful not to commemorate it, he said."

Dani smiled and looked at sans, he was trying so hard not to lose it.

"I know how you're feeling but it's ok not to be strong all the time. Sometimes it's ok to just give in for a little while, y'know? You especially don't need to be strong around me." With that Dani reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn and folded picture of her own. Sans looked and saw Dani and what he guessed was her little sister. Her sister was mid laugh and with a wide open smile and Dani had nearly the same expression but with a closed smile. Dani had one arm around her sister and was leaning her head on top of the little girls. Both of them looked so happy.

"Maybe…" Dani choked out "Maybe they had to leave. They where too good for this world… and maybe they had to leave so we could find each other." Dani finally choked out before breaking down into heaving sobs. Sans watched her cry and realized he was crying a bit himself too. So he leaned back into the couch and hugged Dani to his chest while they both cried for the second time that day.

 ** _Funny story, this came to me at 3am this morning after a month long writers block. I scared my fiance half to death when I randomly woke up and started scrounging around for a notepad XD Anyway sorry again for the hiatus but I will attempt another chapter today to make up for it. Thanks for reading!_**


	12. Staying Strong

Dani woke up to the light snores of sans and slight movement of his diaphragm as he breathed deeply in his sleep. She smiled even when she noticed the little line of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. She slowly moved his arm off of her shoulder and awkwardly slid out of the couch, trying not to wake sans up. When she stood up she realized the massive headache she had from all the crying.

 _I need to hydrate, now._ Dani thought as she walked to the kitchen. She looked back at sans on the couch and smiled again.

 _He'll be hungry when he wakes up, I'll make some breakfast too._ She grabbed a glass of water then opened the fridge only to find endless Tupperware full of spaghetti and ingredients for making spaghetti.

 _I don't think he would want some spaghetti right now, I wonder if the shop is open right now._

Dani walked out the door and headed for the little shop near the entrance to Snowdin. She walked in and found the bunny shopkeeper crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dani asked as she slowly pushed through the door. The shopkeeper jumped at the sight of her and held up a knife with a shaking hand pointed right at her.

"Who are you? Go away! You're not welcome here!" She yelled at Dani through tears and a shaking knife.

"It's ok, I'm not like them." She held up her hands to show she wasn't carrying anything.

"What do you want?" The shopkeeper asked while still holding up the knife.

"Just some food. Please. I don't want to cause you any harm." Dani began as she started walking closer.

"Stay right there. Here, take this and get out." She threw some ingredients at her and they landed at Dani's feet.

"Um thank you." Dani said as she left some money on the ground and left. On the walk back she started noticing all the glares she was receiving from the surviving monsters. Some looked like they where about to attack her and other looked at her with fear, like she was a tiger that could attack at any moment. Dani just kept her head down and continued walking. The walk back to the house seemed like a lifetime but eventually she made it back into the safety of the house. Sans was still snoring from the couch so she quietly made her way to the kitchen. She didn't get a chance to look at the ingredients the shopkeeper had thrown her but she threw enough to make some pancakes. When the first stack of pancakes were finished a newly awoken sans found his way to the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Well someone's been productive this morning. " sans said as he walked to the fridge.

"Yeah, someone has too." Dani said with a giggle. She was trying hard to look normal in order to avoid telling sans how the entire town hates/fears her. It seemed to work.

"Hey! I'm productive! I'll have you know I am the reason this house is always stocked with ketchup." Sans smiled as he opened the fridge door. He stopped and stared for a second at all the spaghetti. _Oh Papyrus…_ he thought to himself as he reached for a glass ketchup bottle. Dani made her way to the table with two plates stacked with pancakes. She put one on the table for sans and one across the table for herself then sat down. Sans came over and sat down across from Dani.

"Thanks for breakfast." Sans said eying the food hungrily. But just as he was about to stab his fork into one, the plate moved out of the way. He tried again and the plate did the same thing.

"What the?" sans wondered aloud while Dani bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Unfortunately a giggle escaped her lips and sans narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey," He smiled "Cut that out." He laughed before attempting another jab at the pancakes. They moved once again.

"Alright, fine. You wanna play this game? Lets play." Sans lifted his hand and sent Dani's plate falling to the floor.

"Hey! I was eating those!" Dani yelled trying to look upset.

"Yeah I wish I could say the same!" Sans laughed.

"You want some pancakes? Here you go!" Dani lifted her hand and sent a pancake flying smack towards sans face. Dani laughed at sans face full of pancake.

"OH IT IS SO ON." sans yelled as he sent pancakes flying towards Dani. She ducked and rolled out of her chair to avoid being hit.

"Ha nice try bone brain but you're gunna have to do better than that to hit me!" Dani laughed as she stuck her tongue out. Right as she had set that the war of pancakes began. Everywhere the breakfast was tossed and no place was safe. It looked like a true war zone with the table and couch overturned to make forts and sans and Dani wearing pots on their heads for helmets. They played pancake war for hours before hunger and fatigue hit them both. Before they knew it they where both laying on the ground trying to catch their breath. Neither of them had remembered having so much fun in a long time.

"Well great. There goes our breakfast, nice going." Dani said to sans who was laying on the floor with her.

"What?! You started it, I just finished it."

"Finished it? No way! I SO won that war."

"Technically neither of us won since we're both hungry and without food."

"Nah there's still some pancake batter left I'll make some more. You clean up while I do that." Dani said getting up and offering a hand to sans as he made his way to his feet.

"Yes ma'am." Sans laughed as he began cleaning the war zone. After Dani finished making the pancakes she and sans sat down to a nice breakfast. They talked and joked about everything and for the first time in a while they seemed at ease. After breakfast they finished cleaning the rest of the house and sat down to watch some TV. Mettaton was on talking about the attack on Snowdin and Waterfall and how savage humans can be.

"If I ever find another human on the underground, that'll be the end of them and that's a promise." Mettaton looked into the screen with a confident smile while the audience cheered. Sans looked at Dani who was looking at her hands while remembering the morning when she went to the shop.

"Well that enough TV for today, I'd be worried about it rotting my brain if I had one haha." Sans said trying to lighten the mood. "Hey kid, don't be upset. Mettaton is just looking for attention, and you know you're nothing like Lisa and Chara. They don't know what they're talking about."

"I know," Dani replied softly "They're just scared and I don't blame them. If this was the other way around I know I'd be terrified of any monster at that point. I don't blame them, I don't blame them for anything."

Sans sighed and looked at how sad Dani was. He was lucky because at least he was at home and surrounded by friends and familiar places. He didn't have to worry about being judged because of his species, but she did. She was away from home in a strange land where everyone hated her now for something she couldn't control. And to top it all off she worked hard to save the very people who now hate her.

"Hey Dani, I think its time…" Sans tried to sound like his heart wasn't breaking as he choked out the next few words.

"…I think it's time to find a way to get you home."

 _ **Woo we're getting into some issues now. The inspiration for this chapter came to me when I was voting yesterday. Some Trump supporter came up to me and told my friend and I to go back to where we came from and constantly harassed us. I am Mexican but was born in California, and my friend is African American but was born in Arizona. We where judged by a man for something we couldn't control, the pigment of our skin. So we will see Dani struggling with this sort of "Species-ism" in the future and I hope anyone reading this knows that you should never be ashamed of who you are wear your colors proud because isn't it this huge melting pot of different people and cultures what makes this world to great? Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Goodnight?

Dani looked at sans and smiled. Her smile was very shallow though. Dani had wanted to go home, sure, but for what? Her sister was gone, Gaster was gone and the only friend she had ever made was locked in a cage here. But then she remembered what it was like to feel the sun on her face, the feel of the ocean washing up at her feet, and the way the stars looked when you drove far enough away to escape the city lights. She looked over at sans who was now looking at his hands. She smiled and thought of all the things she would miss about being here though. She would miss how nice monsters that didn't hate her where, she'd miss being able to talk about magic with others and see the different ways they use their magic… but most of all she'd miss sans. His humor, his smile, his warm hands and the way he would hold her when she cried. But she needed to stop being so selfish, the people back home needed her. She needed to be their judge, what would they do if another corrupted soul drifted in? She noticed sans was still looking down at his hands and draped an arm around him.

"Thank you." She said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey don't thank me yet, thank me when I get you home." Sans replied forcing a shallow smile of his own.

The two sat like that for a while before realizing how tired they were, all the magic from the pancake war and cleaning up had really taken a lot out of them.

"Well, I think it's time we sleep on beds for a night, I already got Paps room ready so feel free to use it, his bed is bigger than mine so you'll have a lot of room to move around. I also made some room in his closet if you need to put some stuff in there although…" Sans looked her up and down "Doesn't look like you have much. We'll go to some shops tomorrow and see if we can't find you some new clothes. You can borrow something of mine for now."

"Thank you sans, I really appreciate all you're doing for me." Dani smiled as she got up and stretched her legs. "Now that you mention it, it feels like it's been forever since I've had a shower and change of clothes. Bathroom?"

"We each have our own bathroom in our rooms. It's the door behind the closet. I know it's weird but Pap liked the feel of stepping into his closet and appearing somewhere else, he said it felt like something out of a fantasy movie." Sans smiled remembering the look on Papyrus' face when he and Gaster had actually managed to build a bathroom behind Paps closet for his 8th birthday.

Dani chuckled "Ok, sounds fun. I'll be off then, I'll see you in the morning. And hey," Dani bent over and gave sans a small kiss on the cheek "Thanks again for everything."

"Anytime." Sans said trying to suppress the bright blue blush that was spreading across his face. Dani smiled and climbed the stairs before disappearing behind Papyrus' door.

After sans had a second to recollect his thoughts, he smiled and began up the stairs himself to his room. He grabbed one of his many white t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants he hardly ever wore, and headed over to Papyrus' room.

When Dani got out of her much needed shower, she found a white shirt and black sweat pants laid out on the bed. She smiled and slipped into the comfy clothes before curling into the large bed. She was definitely exhausted but for some reason couldn't fall asleep. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, sans too couldn't seem to get comfortable in his own bed. He tossed and turned before finally giving up and stared at the ceiling.

 _So what have I just gotten used to sleeping on couches and beds that aren't mine? What the hell is happening?_ Sans asked himself. He heard a knock on his door and sat up.

"Hey, it's me." Dani spoke from the other side of the door.

"Come in." sans said as she opened the door "What's up kiddo?"

"I, um, I couldn't sleep." Dani said looking at the ground.

"Yeah join the club." Sans replied in a huff.

"So umm… I was just wondering… if uh… If it would be ok if I… err… slept with you tonight?" Dani's face began to burn red as she felt herself blush, she looked down to hide it.

Trying to hide a blush of his own sans replied "Yeah sure, I guess." As he scooted over and let Dani under the covers with him.

"Thanks." Dani replied as she quickly got under the covers with him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry the beds a little small and probably not very comfortable but…" sans was interrupted by a light soft snoring. Dani had already fallen fast asleep.

"Damn, she was tired. Now how am I going to *yawn*…get…some…sle-*snore*.

 _ **Hiya! So this chapter is significantly shorter than the others I know but I just had the idea and wanted to write it. The plot will move forward in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Dad

Gaster came home tired as usual as he hung up his messenger bag and lab coat. Sans looked up from his book to see his adopted father slump on the couch next to him.

"Where's your brother?" Gaster asked rubbing his tired eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Oh you know, off being Papyrus somewhere. Long day?"

"Yeah, so i really need some good news sans. Any luck with figuring out how to get the trans-dimensional transporter working?"

"Errrr HEY if you want some good news, Paps made spaghetti!"

"Ugh what is it?"

"Well... we can get you from point A to point B theoretically but we won't have any way of testing it considering the outside factors."

"Outside factors?"

"Yes. We can't guarantee that wherever the machine is sent has a means to get back. So if you end up in a dimension with no magic or technology you could be stuck there. The other factor is that the teleporter can only hold enough power for a one way trip. "

"Why don't we just add an external power source? Like a battery that we hold off on using until we're there?"

"Well a battery that holds that much power would need to be in constant charge, so we'd have to connect it to the mainframe computer within the capsule. However the main computer is already at its max trying to deal with all the magic and power for the one trip. It can't handle twice the power."

"Well what are our options?"

"I called Alphys and she agreed that we would need a larger computer that can hold more power. However..."

"However?"

"There are two downsides. The first is that it could be another 10 years before we have the technology to match the power we're talking about. And the second... well since we already established you would need to infuse your own magic to help open the transdimensional portal, now that you are carrying twice the mechanical load you will need twice the amount of magic and using all that magic in one burst could prove to be... fatal."

"Damn." Gaster muttered under his breath. Sans hated seeing Gaster like this but ever since the last human fell the whole kingdom had put a lot of pressure on him to find that last soul. He thought that since in this dimension leaving the underground could be deadly since it's unknown what the barrier would do to monsters who managed to get out, he thought about escaping to a different dimension and collecting a human should from there. Gaster was decaying from stress, both physically and mentally. He was always at work but that didn't stop him from coming home every night to tuck in his sons. Ever since Gaster found sans and Papyrus, sans was determined to make himself useful. He studied any and all science books that had flown to the underground. He especially liked learning about Quantum Physics and became quite the expert. He and Alphys were his lab assistants but Alphys spent more time at the lab working on the Core while sans spent more time in the lab behind their house working on the transdimensional transporter. He knew they could get it working but everyone wanted to leave the underground now and the machine wouldn't be ready for another couple of years.

"DAD YOU'RE HOME!" Papyrus ran out of the kitchen but slipped on the tile and fell with a thud.

"Hey Papy, how are you today?"

"I'M DOING JUST GREAT! I MADE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus beamed as he got up and continued running towards Gaster in orange footie pajamas

"Wowie! That's great son!" Gaster smiled as he picked up the small skeleton boy and sat him on his lap. Papyrus was the youngest of the two brothers but even though he was a few years younger he was almost the size of sans. Gaster predicted he'd be the tallest out of all of them at the rate he was growing.

"Well let's go try this fabulous dinner shall we?"

"YEAH!" Papyrus hopped off his lap and ran towards the kitchen to get the plates ready.

"C'mon sans. That's enough for today." Never one to say no to food, sans nodded and stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

The next day sans woke to Papyrus' hyperactive tossing and turning. He climbed up the the bunk on the bunk bed they shared and looked at Papyrus.

 _Man, even in your sleep you can't keep still heh._ Sans put the blanket over his brother since he had kicked it off and headed down stairs. He woke up at around the same time everyday to have coffee with Gaster and go work in the home lab before Gaster left for the Core.

"Morning sans." Gaster said as he saw the sleepy skeleton stumble into the kitchen reaching for the coffee pot.

"Morning Gaster." sans replied. He never called Gaster dad like Papyrus did. As far as Papyrus was concerned Gaster was his dad since he was too young to remember being abandoned. However sans remembered. He didn't remember his birth parents but he remembered wondering throughout the snowy woods before stumbling into Snowdin and being taken in by Gaster. He also never though it felt right to call Gaster "Dad" anyway.

"So," Gaster began putting down his coffee mug. "Are we going to start the development of the new battery and main computer?"

Sans looked up after taking a long sip of coffee.

"I don't know. Even if we do finish it, it's not safe to make you exert that much energy in such little time. Between piloting the capsule and exerting magic to open the portal, it could turn you to dust."

"I was thinking about that. I may have come up with a solution." Sans was now intrigued and leaned a little closer to Gaster across the table. Gaster took that as a sign to move ahead.

"What if we only had the energy source in the capsule but not the actual computer?"

"What? Then you wouldn't be able to pilot the capsule?"

"Well...w0hat if it was piloted remotely from the lab?"

"That's not possible who would..." Sans looked at Gaster who was just looking at him with a smile.

"Gaster, no. I can't. I'm a kid how can you expect me to be able to pilot a capsule through interdimensional travel? It's crazy!"

"You and I both know you're not just a kid. You mastered Quantum theory when you were 7 and have been learning the alternate reality theories from me for years. Both you and Alphys are more than capable of piloting that capsule especially with both your heads working together. So that's why the only thing I want in the capsule is the external power source wired through the capsule to keep its charge from the computer."

Sans didn't know what to say. His mouth had gone bone dry. He simply nodded. He knew there was no way to talk Gaster out of an idea once it was in his head. They finished their coffee in silence before putting on their lab coats and headed for the lab.

Months past and sans worked himself to the bone on building the new computer. Alphys would come over every now and again to help and learn about the new capsule external control pad since she was co-piloting it. By the end of the year the prototype was ready.

"Wow. Yo-you w-work f-f-fast." Alphys worked through her stutter to compliment sans.

"Thanks Alph. It's nowhere near ready but it's a good starting point."

More months passed and Alphys started showing up less and less before she completely disappeared. Gaster told her that monsters kept falling out of nowhere and Asgore was sending the bodies to Alphys for research so that was taking all of her time.

The epidemic kept growing and more monsters kept falling. It was theorized to be a disease caused by the fumes the garbage from above kept emanating. The core was designed to filter these fumes out and store it deeper within the ground but the core itself still wasn't finished. It was a race for time and that's when Gaster finally made a life changing decision. He needed to find that last human soul now and evacuate the underground.

"Sans. Alphys. I called you to the lab today to tell you that we are using the transdimensional transporter today. Enough monsters have fallen and it seems the Core isn't going to be ready quick enough to save us. This is our only hope."

"NO! Gaster that's suicide! We're barely past prototype!"

"Alphys tell sans how close you are to developing the filtration systems for the core."

Alphys looked up at sans through sad eyes and just shook her head.

"I'll help her! We can put this on hold and with all of us working on it we could do it!"

"Maybe but that's not a chance I am willing to take. I'm sorry sans."

"Why do you want to abandon us?!" Sans yelled through glossy eyes. "What do I tell Papyrus if you never come back? I can't do that again Gaster!...I... We can't be alone again..." sans couldn't stop the tears from flowing and Gaster didn't know what to do. So he just stepped into the capsule and nodded through the small capsule door window for them to begin.

"Fine. Let's go Alph." Sans wiped the tears from his eyes and began to work inputting the coordinates. It was hard to see through the tears but he worked quickly getting the teleporter ready. After a few minutes the machine was glowing and ready to go. He nodded to Gaster who gave him a thumbs up signaling that he was ready. Sans hand hovered over the initiation button before finally pressing it. He watched the lights on the machine blink all over and the portal was slowly appearing. He could see Gasters purple magic filling the room. Everything was calm for a few seconds as the portal began to widen and the capsule slowly started floating in. The capsule wasn't even halfway in when the machine started overheating. Sans rushed to the control panel and saw that the computer was overheating causing the capsule to malfunction and set off steam. That's when the first fire broke out on top of the machine. He pushed buttons furiously looking for a way to stop the machine but it was too late. The teleporter was ready to go and nothing could stop it. He could see Gasters life fading from all the magic he was exerting. Sans was right, the machine was far from ready but it was too late. Gaster looked at him and smiled weakly before mouthing out to him to get to to cover. He knew that machine was going to blow up but there was nothing he could do now.

"GASTER GET OUT! GET OUT PLEASE!" Sans and Alphys were yelling and banging on the doors of the teleporter but it wouldn't budge. Gaster simply kept repeating to get away and find cover. Alphys took sans kicking and screaming from the machine as they knelt behind a fallen over book shelf. Sans struggled to get free from Alphys grip but she wouldn't budge using all her strength to hold him as tears fell from both their eyes. Once they were to safety Gaster mouthed "I love you" to sans before releasing the rest of his magic to keep the explosion contained to a short radius. The machine exploded in slow motion through the transdimensional portal. Sans finally broke free but it was too late. He ran to the portal but tripped and fell screaming "DDDDAAAAADDDDDD!"

 _ **I am a horrible person I am so sorry it's been so long. I had three deaths in my family, on top of finals and my laptop being broken. Please forgive me I am hoping to get some more chapters out in the next few weeks but again I am so sorry, I am garbage and I am so lucky to have such wonderful people reading my story. I hope this chapter gave you some insight as to Papyrus and sans past a little more. Again, I am so sorry! Thanks for reading you beautiful people!**_


	15. Shopping Trip

"DAAAAADDDDD" sans jolted up quickly from his bed startling Dani so much she rolled off the bed.

"Damn sans! Ouch. I don't remember asking for a wakeup call." Dani rubbed her sore nose since she landed face first on the ground. She looked up and immediately regretted what she said when she saw sans eye glowing fiercely and sweat dripping heavily off his body. He was also breathing heavily and shaking.

"S-sans are you alright?" Dani got up and put an arm around sans. He recoiled at the touch for a moment since he hadn't even noticed anyone else in the room but upon seeing Dani's concerned look he eased into it.

"Yeah just a bad dream heh. Gotta stop hitting the ketchup before bed hehe." Sans smiled but Dani could see straight through it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

" _Tibia honest,_ no." He gave a nervous laugh before pushing himself off the bed. He saw Dani's nose start bleeding and felt a pang of guilt.

"Shit im sorry for knocking you off the bed, let me go get something to stop the bleeding."

Dani hadn't noticed until she felt a drop of blood on her hand.

"Oh, ha. Don't worry about it." Sans looked at her in confusion so she just sighed and cupped her hand over her nose. Her eye glowed blue and matched the aura glowing off her hand. After a few seconds the bleeding had stopped and the swelling disappeared.

"There we go." She said crinkling he stiff nose. Sans just looked at her in awe. "Healing ability." she said giving sans some jazz hands. "Besides, don't be sorry. Last time I had a bad dream I nearly wrecked your house so let's not dwell on it. Breakfast?" Dani suggested as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of the sweatpants sans had loaned her and strolled out the door. Sans just stared at her in amazement before smiling to himself and following her downstairs.

Dani looked in the fridge but just saw the mountains of spaghetti in Tupperware again. She felt a pit of sadness forming in her stomach remembering the kind tall skeleton. She heard sans shuffling behind her and grabbed a bottle of ketchup before quickly shutting the fridge door. Sans had a rough morning so she knew he probably didn't want a reminder of his brother being gone.

"So what do we got?" sans asked catching the ketchup bottle Dani had tossed him.

"Nothing. We used up all our ingredients in our pancake war yesterday."

"Alright well we need to get you some clothes anyway so let's just eat out today at the MTT resort and go shopping. Girls like doing that sort of stuff right?" Dani almost couldn't hold in the laughter. She HATED shopping. It bored her to tears and all the walking and carrying things wore her out. Plus, not to mention the crowds and people always in her personal space. That's mainly why she taught her sister to do it and it worked out well. Kris was always the people person and hated being cooped up in the house for too long. The thought of her sister made her smile but then instantly saddened her as she realized she would never see her again. Sans saw this dip in her mood and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey don't worry about what people are saying about humans, I can just teleport us back here the second you feel unsafe." Dani hadn't even THOUGHT of how people were going to react to seeing her. She felt worse and the pit in her stomach doubled in size. Sans realized he wasn't helping so he just stood there waiting for her to be ready. After a few minutes of trying to calm herself down Dani decided that since she was going to be here for a while there was no use in hiding out in the house forever. Besides, she did have some monsters on her side. Alphys and Undyne knew everything that happened and surely _they_ wouldn't turn against her out of peer pressure _right?_ She sighed and shrugged. Sans took that as a good enough signal and grabbed her hand.

"Close your-"

"I know, I know, just do your thing." Dani said just trying to get this shopping trip over with as quickly as possible. Sans smiled at her and in a flash they were at the MTT resort. Just as she suspected the second they saw her a few monsters recoiled. As they walked around some more, more monsters started getting either frightened or went on the offensive, bearing their teeth, and bumping into her. Dani tightened her grip on sans arm as they pushed through the people in the mall. Sans tried to keep her attention through light conversation so she wouldn't notice too much the people staring and whispering about her, but she did. There were even a few stores that wouldn't even allow her in. Luckily though they found a small thrift store that was too afraid to say anything to them so they took that as a sign to go in. Quickly she picked up a few pair of jeans and sweatpants along with a pack of black shirts and some boots since her sneakers were providing no protection from the snow. That's when she realized that she only had above ground money and she didn't know if it would work here. Sensing the problem sans just told her to get whatever she wanted and he would handle the rest. Normally she would reject this offer because it was quite a lot of stuff she was getting but she had no other choice. Sans was a bit taller than her and his clothes where too baggy so they kept falling off. In fact, EVERYONE in the underground was pretty tall. She was lucky there where some short humanoid shaped monsters or she would have never found clothes that fit.

"Put it on my tab." Sans said as they walked on the door. He then said the same thing to the cashier at the grocery store.

"How do you do that? How is everyone ok with that? How do they know you will even pay it? Are monsters just that trusting?"

Sans laughed.

"Yes and no. I work here as a comedian. All my tabs are paid off by taking off the money from my paycheck."

"Oh. Cool. Well you'd better stop buying me so much stuff. People are going to start thinking we're dating." Dani laughed at the joke but sans just looked right at her and replied

"Oh, aren't we?" Dani stopped laughing and looked at the ground as blood ran to her face.

"Oh, uh, well, I don't, I didn't…" She tried to form a sentence but her mind and mouth just refused to work together. Sans laughed at the site of her talking attempt.

"Relax! I was joking! Kind of… I mean we ARE sleeping together already." Sans winked as she hit him with the shopping bag she was holding.

"Not funny. Take us home now loser." She held out her hand and closed her eyes.

"Whatever you say... _honey."_ Sans laughed and grabbed her hand and with a flash, they were gone.

 _ **Woo! Two chapters in two days! Let's see how long I can keep this up! I felt we needed some comedic relief after the intense last chapter. I also wanted to get across how bad the monsters minds are against humans. Will things get better? Will Dani and sans ever eat? Will we see Undyne and Alphys again? And when will Mettatons legs stop being so fabulous? Find out on the next chapter of THE TIES THAT BIND.**_


	16. Let's Get To Work

The next morning sans woke up bright and early at 7AM only to find he couldn't move. The last few nights Dani and sans had been sharing his bed considering neither of them could get a good night sleep alone. He saw Dani snoozing away while tightly holding onto him. She looked peaceful for the most part and he didn't want to wake her so he teleported quickly out of the bed and put a pillow in his place. It had been a while since he got up this early on his own and he almost forgot what a peaceful morning looked like. He went over to his kitchen and opened the fridge. His heart sank once again seeing all the spaghetti just going to waste in the fridge. _Oh Papyrus…_ he thought to himself before he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and sat at the dinner table. He wanted to figure out a way for people to trust Dani and to show the monsters that she wasn't like those two genocidal girls in the cages in Alphys' lab. _ALPHYS!_ he thought all of a sudden. Quickly he got up, grabbed his jacket and slippers and teleported to the Hotland lab.

Dani woke up to find herself drooling on a pillow. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was already past noon. "Shit." She said aloud to an empty room when she realized she let half the day slip by. She got up and slipped on her boots and jacket along with a pair of jeans that she had gotten at the store the other day. She walked out of the room and down the stairs to find sans sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of ketchup and reading out of a… _joke book?_ She thought to herself. _Well whatever floats his boat I guess._ She thought to herself as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Afternoon lazy bones. You know you'd think it would be me who sleeps like _dead."_ Sans laughed to himself.

Dani caught the toast that flew out of the toaster and spread some jam on it for her breakfast. Then she plopped down next to sans and looked over at his book.

"Well that is one complicated joke book." Dani said to sans as she looked down at the page sans was reading. It was filled with formulas and numbers all over. She couldn't make heads nor tails of any of it.

"That's because this is a textbook on advanced Quantum Physics." Sans said not looking up from the book.

"Well aren't you just the life of the party." Dani said as she leaned back and flipped on the TV.

"Figured I need to brush up on some of it considering we're going to have to start working on getting you back to your timeline soon. It's been a while since I've done anything in the lab especially not anything with the theories on the travel of matter across time and space." Sans sighed as he closed the book.

"So I was thinking-"

"Shhh-shh-shh" Dani shushed him as she stared into the TV screen wide eyed. There she saw video footage being played of her, Undyne, and sans fighting Chara and Lisa. After Chara finally fell the footage ended and the show cut back to the same robot on a talk show that she saw a few days earlier. She thought she remembered sans calling him Mettaton.

"And so we see lovely viewers that we may have been wrong about all humans since one very brave human is seen risking it all for us. So I would like to publicly apologize to that darling little human." At that point Mettaton looked straight at the screen as the camera zoomed in on his face.

"Human I believe I speak for all citizens of the Underground when I say we are sorry for judging you based on something other than your actions. We hope you will forgive us and continue to protect us as it clearly shows you have in the past."

Dani clicked off the TV and looked at sans baffled.

"I had Alphys pull a few strings and-" sans was interrupted a second time by Dani wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey, anything for you kid." Sans smiled as he squeezed her close.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Alphys." sans said as he got up and walked towards the door. Behind the door was the same orange dinosaur that Dani saw before.

"H-h-hey, may I come in?" Alphys said in her nervous stutter as sans moved out of the way for Alphys to come in.

"Come on in Alph."

"D-d-did you catch Mettaton's show?" She asked looking at Dani.

"Yeah we just finished watching it and thank you so much. How did you manage to get footage of the fight?" Dani asked as they all sat on the dinner table.

"Oh that was easy, I have cameras everywhere monitoring the Underground and since Mettaton and I are still good friends he was more than happy to air the footage on his show and set the record straight." Alphys smiled.

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it." Dani smiled back.

"Well that's all well and good ," Sans interrupted "But now we have to start thinking about plans for the new trans-dimensional transporter. I managed to salvage some parts from the last one and there were some notes not singed by the fire I think we can use this to rebuild it and since we are not on a time constraint like we were last time, I think we can make it work."

"Sans…are you sure you want to do this again? I mean after what happened to Ga-"

"We have no choice this time Alphys, Dani needs to get back to her timeline. It's where she belongs."

The last words sans said stung Dani a bit. _Does he not want me here?_

"Why were you guys running a time constraint last time? Don't these things take time. I would think interdimensional time travel wouldn't be something to rush." Dani asked as she shook her thoughts away.

"We didn't have a choice." Sans said looking down. "Monsters where falling left and right due to a toxic emanation from the aboveground garbage. We needed to get out and fast so that's why Gaster volunteered himself to go earlier than we were ready for. After the machine exploded Alphys and I had no choice but to work day and night on getting the Core filtration system up and running. We finally managed but at the cost of too many monsters."

"Oh." Dani sad softly and looked down at her hands at the mention of Gaster.

"But how are we going to factor in the human side of this?" Alphys asked to break the silence. "We could c-c-calculate the chambers environment based off the qualities of monsters because Gaster was one but how do we know what a human can survive."

"Well fortunately…" Dani cut in. "When I was in my timeline I was an expert in Bio-medicine and human anatomical studies. I actually managed to get into college early because Gaster had me practice and research almost every day. He said that he wanted to know everything about humans and the quickest way to do that was to have me learn and then teach him the core points."

"Why didn't he just learn himself?" Alphys asked curiously.

"He was busy working on his own projects in the lab. He said he was trying to find a way to find a way to 'get back' but then never bothered to tell me back to what."

"Well that solves that problem. So now it's just a matter of getting started. Alphys you draw up the blue prints for the new chamber. I will go start salvaging what we may have left from the main computer and see if I can't rebuild it. Dani you put together the conditions in which a human can operate at the most efficient capacity since you may need to use your magic. Also keep in mind Lisa is probably going to be in there with you so see how we could maybe knock her out for the ride and keep her at bay while in the capsule. Any questions?" No one said a thing as they all just looked back at sans with a determined look in their eye.

"Well then let's get to work."

 _ **Hello my lovely readers! So this chapter literally burst out of my while I was sleeping and I had to get it onto my laptop quickly before the idea left. So that is why I woke up at 4am to write it, edit, then rewrite. I hope you guys like it! Also a quick update, in three weeks I will be leaving the US to study abroad in New Zealand. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing for the four months I will be gone. It just means that chapters will take a little longer since I will be getting ready to leave and then settling in so far away from home. I will still try to write as often as I can but I felt you guys deserve and explanation for what's going on. Anyway read and review away! And, as always, thanks for reading!**_


	17. What Are We?

Weeks passed in the blink of an eye and sans and Dani had begun to settle into a rhythm. They would get up at six every morning, Dani would shower and bush her teeth while sans would make the coffee and get together what they would need for the day. Then he and Dani would switch and while she showered she would make breakfast and pack their lunches. They would take turns on who would make the food and who would clean up in order to keep it all fair. Then they would meet Alphys outside by the "Home lab" (as sans called it) and get to work. They would work until noon then they would all sit and have lunch together while discussing progress on their part of the invention and also problem solving any issues that may come up for any of them. As the transporter was getting closer and closer to being finished sans started to feel a growing pit in his stomach. He only realized why one day after a long day at the lab when he and Dani where eating dinner and watching TV as they usually did before going to bed. _Soon I'm going to be all alone again…_ sans thought as he looked down at his shoulder where Dani was leaning on him while slurping away at her noodles. She seemed extremely engrossed in the tv show but in reality she was thinking the same thing.

 _I think it may be too late to tell him I don't want to leave._ Dani thought to herself as she mindlessly kept shoving forkfuls of instant noodles into her mouth. _He probably doesn't even want me here too much anyway. Like he said I_ belong _in my own dimension and if I don't go back who will watch over it? I mean it will be hard to go home to an empty house but… I don't belong here._ She mulled over her thoughts while eating her feelings in the bowl of noodles. Finally, she was nudged back to reality when she realized her fork wasn't providing anymore food. She looked down and saw she had eaten the bowl clean.

"Well that's as good of a sign as any that it's time for bed." Sans said as he stretched out the shoulder Dani was leaning on. He grabbed both of their plates and headed to the kitchen to wash them. Dani headed upstairs and changed into pajamas before heading into sans room. He was already in bed reading while she slipped into the cover beside him and laid down. Sans turned off the light and they laid back to back before saying goodnight. This night however she couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about how differently her life would be when she got home. There would be no more friendly monster waving to her on the streets. No more anime nights with Alphys or video games with Undyne but mostly… there would be no sans. That thought alone made her stomach twist and she had to really try to keep herself from crying.

"You can't sleep either huh?" sans said from behind her, his back still turned.

"How could you tell?"

"Because you're not snoring yet." He chuckled.

"I do NOT snore. I am a lady." She replied in a huffy tone.

"Ha! Some lady you snore like a truck!"

"How would YOU know what a truck sounds like! You've never even seen a car!"

"Well you got me there." He said after a small pause. After that there was a longer pause before finally he spoke again. "Hey kid don't be upset over that you don't actually snore like a truck it's actually a really soft snore. Kinda cute honestly." He said rolling over to face her back.

"It's not that sans." She rolled over so they were face to face. "Sans would you be sad if I was… gone?"

"Of course I would. Why do you ask? You afraid something is going to happen?"

"I'm afraid something already is…" Dani said avoiding the subject. Finally, she had a bit more nerve to ask what was really on her mind.

"Sans what am I to you?" The question caught sans by surprise before he finally managed words.

"What do you mean kid?"

"You know what I mean. I mean we talk about everything, we cuddle, we spend every waking moment together, we even sleep in the same bed together every night for goodness sake. I want to know what THIS is." She said gesturing at both of them.

Sans didn't say anything for a moment. Then he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. They both looked down at their now interlaced hands.

"Honestly, I don't know. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I've lost sleep over wandering what you mean to me and where exactly this is going but honestly we both know where this is going to end up. No matter who we are to each other or what _this_ is… you're going to leave."

That wasn't the answer Dani had wanted but she did expect as much. He was right no matter what they where it was going to end once the transporter was finished.

"But hold on." Sans said and he teleported out of the bed and next to a pile of random stuff next to his closet.

"Where is that stupid thing?" sans said while Dani laid up in bed looking at him.

"Hey you just can't do that during a serious conversation sans! At least not until I can learn how to teleport away from my problems too." She mumbled the last part.

"Aha! Found you." And he walked back towards Dani holding something in his fist. He sat down and looked back at Dani.

"So I was rummaging through the garbage with Alphys one day…"

"Attractive." Dani deadpanned, losing her patience and wanting to continue with their previous conversation.

"Ha-ha." Sans sarcastically retorted.

" _Anyways_ as I was saying we were going through the garbage when I found this thing. It was really pretty and looked too nice to be in the garbage. I hid it from Alphy's because she always gets dibs on the shiny things. Anyways I don't know what this means above ground but it feels right. He opened his hand and there sitting on his palm was a white, shiny engagement ring. It had two rows of diamonds on the side leading up to one big diamond in the middle.

Dani's face flushed. _Geez!_ Dani thought _Someone must have really pissed of their girlfriend to get such a nice ring thrown away! And man I wanted a commitment but this is way too much…_ Dani decided not to tell him what the ring meant because it may freak him out but by the way he was looking at her she knew she he to tell him _something._

"So…" Dani said "You have no idea with this ring means?" Dani finished once again.

"No but it's pretty…like you and it feels like it makes sense. What does it mean?"

"It's sort of like a physical representation of a promise. A promise to be with the person who gives you that ring forever."

"Oh..." sans looked down and closed his hand again. "Then maybe this is a bad- "

"Look sans. I know we won't be together for much longer…" This time it was her turn to grab his hand.

"But I can promise you that whatever dimension I'm in, in whatever reality I am thrown into I will never forget you. And wherever you are I will always be by your side even if I can't be there physically." She said as his hand opened up.

"Then will you take it?"

"Sure." Dani said as he slid it on her ring finger. It was a little small but she would fix it later plus she didn't want to ruin the moment. She laughed a little inside thinking how when she was little she never imagined she'd get to proposed like this.

"What are you smiling about?" Sans asked.

"Oh nothing. Whoa look at the time! Better get to bed busy day tomorrow!" And she flew under the covers and pretended to snore.

 _My what a weird fiancé I have._ He smiled at his little secret as he went to his side of the bed and began to sleep.

 _ **Hello people! Sorry for the wait but I am finally here in New Zealand! It's lovely out here and all this beautiful weather and nice people got me wanting to write a sort of fluffy chapter before we get into the tense moments that await us. Anyways thank you guys so much for keeping up with the story even though it takes forever to update. I appreciate all of you so much! School is starting next week so not sure when the next chapter will be up. However, I did stat writing a new story on the plane about one of the fallen souls. Would you guys be up for something like that? I wouldn't start it until after this one is done but so far I think it would make a decent story. Tell me what you think or even what you think about this story and, as always, Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Goodbye?

The next morning Alphys wanted to ask about the ring Dani was wearing (she had watched enough anime to know what it was) but never got to considering Dani asked not to bring it up. A few weeks passed and in the blink of an eye the transporter was finished. The night before nobody slept. Dani and sans had tried but to no avail. Finally they realized sleep wasn't going to come and decided to stay up and just talk. They talked about everything and nothing, avoiding the elephant in the room. They didn't realize what time it was until Alphys knocked on the door. They both looked at the alarm and realized they had talked the entire night.

This time Alphys wasn't alone, standing next to her was a very sleepy Undyne and over her shoulder, an unconscious Lisa. Dani had developed a sleeping pill from some of the plants in Waterfall to knock out Lisa for well over a day. She hoped it would be enough to keep her asleep until she could figure out how to deal with her in her own timeline.

"We doing this thing or what- GEEZ you guys look like hell." Undyne exclaimed as the Dani and sans opened the door. Both had bloodshot eyes and bags under their eyes.

"Well don't look too excited for today... Alphys where do I drop the little demon off?" Undyne muttered as Alphys shot her a dirty look.

"Over in the couch is fine while we set up."

The hours ticked by slowly as the transporter was being set up. They had managed to test the transporter with a small robot that had a camera attached. The robot was worked on by Dani to help simulate a human body to a tee. The robot had simulated vitals that Dani monitored throughout its trip. It was only a few days ago when they finally made it so that the robot could survive the trip and took footage of what looked to be Dani's timeline. That was when they realized it was time to send Dani and Lisa back.

At long last the time had come to get in the transporter. Dani reminded Alphys and sans that the teleporter needed to be calibrated to exactly the weight and mass of Lisa and Dani once they stepped inside. The monitor would tell them how much that was and the rest sans would take care of. If the mass was off even by a bit the transporter would overheat and it could explode. Alphys nodded trying to hold back a sob as she said goodbye to one of her newest and best friends. Sans looked vacant and didn't really hear as he was trying to numb any feelings he had. He finally came to when he heard Dani calling his name.

"Sans? Sans? Sans did you get that?" Dani asked trying to keep a brave face. She knew if she broke down now she wouldn't have the courage to step into that transporter.

"Yeah, I got it kid. I push the buttons and we're all good."

"Ok." Dani smiled. "Well then let's get this show on the road."

Undyne grabbed the unconscious Lisa and strapped her into the small transporter. Dani stepped in and looked back as the metal door slowly shut behind her. Through the small window in the door she could see Alphys shaking as she started inputting the coordinates of what they believed to be her original timeline. Tears were streaming her cheeks and falling on her hands but she was getting the job done. Sans was bent over the control board but not paying attention to what he was doing. His eyes were covered in tears and the board was getting blurry.

 _C'mon sans hurry up! You know this just push the buttons. Push the buttons that will send her away forever._ Sans thought to himself as he continued with his work. Y _ou never even told her you loved her. Damn coward._

He thought as he pushed the button to initiate the launch. The machine started blinking and the transporter began to levitate. Sans opened a portal similar to the ones he uses for his own transportation but it would be Dani's magic and the machines mechanics to find it's way to the correct destination. Once Dani saw that the portal was open she knew she had only a few minutes to get through and find the path to her timeline. It was a lot of energy to levitate the machine and even more to power it. Nevertheless she continued to hold the machines levitation and slowly started to inch it towards the portal. She was only a few centimeters away when the smoke started. She knew she couldn't afford to get distracted so she held focus and kept going. Then the small fuse box at the bottom of the transporter began smoking as well. It became hard to breath and with that, hard to focus. Sans now aware of what was happening looked back at the control board to see it covered in smoke. He looked at the window of the transporter but only saw black smoke.

All of a sudden his memories of losing Gaster came flooding back along with all the repressed emotions he had been holding in since. He fell to his knees as he realized it was happening again. He heard a thunk and saw Dani's hand banging against the window. She was running out of air, she was suffocating! Sans got up and ran to the control board to try and reopen the transporter doors but the metal had heated too much and stuck itself together. He looked around seeing what could have gone wrong and that was when he saw it. The mass was still set on that of the test robots. The machine wasn't calibrated to deal with anything heavier and now it was overheating and about to explode. It was his fault. Sans closed the portal and ran to the transporter as if his nightmares were coming true all over again he looked in the window and saw Gaster's face for a split second. He looked back and saw Dani's fist uncurl and slip from the window as the transporter exploded for the second time.

 _ **I AM HORRIBLE I KNOW I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. So I started school here in New Zealand and my computer has been giving me trouble ever since. So along with that, and traveling and school I wasn't able to get around to this bt thank you so much to those of you who are still here it means so much to me. I will try not to make the next chapter take so long and I wanted to reward you guys for sticking with me so here's a really intense chapter as the plot moves forward, thanks for reading!**_


	19. A Pit of Despair

Sans woke up in his bed a few days later with the same thought repeating in his head. _It was your fault, you weren't paying attention and it's your fault._ He got up and started putting on his clothes to go see Alphys. He hadn't eaten since the accident and, if he hadn't already looked like a skeleton, he would have now. The usual chubbiness in his face had reduced drastically and the lights in his eyes were gone. He slept but only for a few hours before the nightmares would wake him up and even when he did sleep it was restless. He trudged out the door and headed for The Core. Normally he would have teleported there but he had no energy to use any type of magic so he trudged in a sad slug like pace.

It had been five days since the incident. Lisa had escaped since the explosion killed her and caused her to reset. Out of Chara and Lisa, Lisa was the one they least wanted getting out. She was more sinister and smart. She could disappear for months, according to Dani's story, and that is exactly what she had done. Chara would have gone on a rampage the second they reset but Lisa knew that good things come to those who wait, so wait she shall. Undyne sent the entire Royal Guard on a search party but to no avail. They knew she'd pop her head up eventually but everyone was uneasy about her having the control over when. As for Dani…

Sans trudged in through the door without bothering to knock. Manners was for people not slowly decaying. Alphys looked at him and said nothing. He hadn't spoken to much of anyone since the accident and even though Alphys offered him food or to talk about it he just stared into her eyes with such a depressing sadness Alphys just stopped bothering. Even Alphys didn't look as good as before. She too had been losing sleep and the bags under eyes made that clear. She had lost some weight from not eating but not as much as sans considering Undyne would practically force feed her so that she didn't turn to dust from malnutrition. Which is exactly what sans was doing since he looked like at any second he would collapse into a pile of dust. But he didn't.

Slowly sans trudged past Alphys and went up the escalator and onto the moving walkway upstairs until he stopped and took a seat next to the unfolded easy-to-draw cube bed. There on the bed laid Dani. Eyes closed and gray everywhere. The heart monito beeped softly behind her indicating that, although faintly, she was still barely alive. There where tubes all over her arms and chest along with a respirator over her mouth. She looked so fragile and small but what is there to expect when you've been in an explosion. Sans was just happy she didn't die but seeing her like this he began to wonder if they were just prolonging the inevitable. Her condition hadn't changed in the past five days and she was only still alive because of the many tubes and machines she was hooked up to. Sans looked to the monitor where he could see her heart. Normally it would have been a vibrant blue, identical to his, but now it was a very faded blue, almost gray to match her face. He had wondered why her magical healing properties hadn't kicked in yet but, as Alphys explained, she had exerted a lot of magic during the accident and it would be a while until her magic started regenerating again, if it ever did. Alphys was doing everything she could but she had never had to care for a human so intensely so she was afraid of what to put into her feeding tubes and how much fluid she needed to survive. She knew what vitals to look for, thankfully, due to the journals of notes Dani had left in sans lab from when she was designing the robot. But as for how to care for a dying human, there were no notes on that. Because of that Alphys had no way of knowing she wasn't giving Dani enough nutrition to helped her magic regenerate and in turn Dani was slowly dying of malnutrition and her injuries.

Sans spent the whole day sitting by her side, holding her hand and occasionally letting her know what had been going on. He told her about his childhood and Gaster, something he never told anyone about. Sans had convinced himself that maybe if he kept talking to her she could follow his voice out of whatever void she was in and maybe she would eventually respond to him.

The guard in the corner rustled in his spot by the corner on the bed but sans paid it no mind. Guards where on constant patrol in the city and by Dani. Since she was so weak, killing her would be easy to Lisa and they knew Lisa would love nothing more than to end this battle between them permanently. However only one guard was usually stationed with her since the head of the royal guard did live in that lab as well. Whenever Undyne left three guards would be stationed there but that was very rarely since Undyne felt she would have an easier time letting Lisa come to her. Plus, although she hid it well, she was very worried about Dani and wanted to be there in case anything happened. Especially for Alphys.

Day after day this continued in the same monotonous routine for two weeks. Until one day.

Sans woke up to his phone ringing, with a mutter he grabbed it and looked at the time. It was four in the morning and according to his caller ID it was Alphys. His heart stopped. _Lisa found her oh god please don't tell me she got her, I can't lose her please._ Quickly he started getting his clothes on and running to the door as he answered.

"Alphys, what is it? Is she ok?"

"Just g-get here as soon as you can!" Alphys said before hanging up.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ he thought over and over as he ran to the core. Only now had he regretted not eating since he couldn't teleport to the lab. He finally got there to see hear Alphys yelling "Up h-h-here!" He ran up the escalator and through the moving walkway to see Alphys standing by Dani. She looked almost the same.

"What the fuck Alphys?! She looks the same! Why in the godamn- "Alphys put her claw over his mouth and directed his head towards the heart monitor. There, on the screen was a very pale blue heart. But there was something in the middle of it now. Very small and pulsating was a vibrant blue glow so small but slowly growing.

And for the first time sans had realized… he was very VERY hungry.

 _ **You guys didn't think I would actually kill her did you? No way. Hoped you guys liked that chapter, I tried to get it out as soon as I could because the last chapter was a real cliff hanger and not the kind of chapter you want hanging there for a few months as I tend to fall of the face of the earth sometimes. Hmmm I wonder what Lisa is up to… Ah well. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!**_


	20. What's Inside

Slowly but surely, as the days passed, the little blue light in the middle of Dani's heart started to grow. It went from the size of a piece or rice, to a raisin, to a golf ball. Everyday her heart got a little more light and so did the faces of those around it too. Alphys and sans started eating again, at one point sans had actually smiled as he walked into Alphys lab one morning. On another day he said "G'mornin." (Which doesn't sound like much but it meant the world to Alphys. Even Undyne started smiling a genuine smile.

Sans, despite looking much better, still lost sleep at night though. No matter what happened next, at some point he would have to tell Dani what he had done. Would she forgive him? Would she yell? Who could forgive him after doing something as reckless as what he did.

 _FORGET TO CALIBRATE THE MACHINE DAMMIT SANS YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB._ sans would yell over and over at himself.

 _You ruined her chance of getting home and almost killed her for forgetting to do something as simple as putting in the numbers you had practiced over and over._

And then another, more sinister voice in his head would appear.

 _Maybe I didn't forget._ The voice said softly. _Maybe I wanted it to go horribly wrong. I mean, she is still here. And rebuilding the machine will take a lot more time, and that's even if she_ wants _to try again. After what happened maybe she'll want to just stay instead of risking her life again. Maybe she can stay here with me forever. Maybe..._

"ENOUGH." sans yelled at the empty room. Then he quietly whispered to himself.

"I wouldn't do that...would I?"

 _I would be no different than Flowey. Killing for the sake of never being alone again. Except Frisk could come back, Dani can't. Am I like Flowey? Who am I? What am I becoming?_

His eye began to glow blue but so fiercely it hurt.

 _What's happening to me? This should only happen when I'm near something dangerous._ He looked around to find the cause of his burning eye but no one was around. He was alone. That's when it hit him.

 _How do I stop the danger, when the danger is me?_

 ** _Howdy! So I know what you're thinking. "Gone for months and all we get is this tiny chapter? Da fuck?" Well yes but here's why. The 21st marks the one year anniversary of this fanfiction (One year and only 20 chapters written, what wrong with me?) So I have decided for one week, starting on the 21st, I will write 1 chapter a day. 7 chapters in 7 days. This is my present to all of you who have stuck around this story through this past year despite my horrible posting schedule. And trust me these next few chapters are going to be INTENSE. Including an event that is the whole reason I wrote the story. Oh and for some clarification this story takes place during a neutral playthrough. No one knows where Frisk went just like in the game. Frisk couldn't have gotten through the barrier, he didn't have enough souls. So what happened? Where's Lisa? Chara has been awfully quiet for a while... Let's find out together shall we? Thanks again to my lovely readers, you guys are the best and I hope this story has been worth the wait._**


End file.
